It's Best After the Worst
by Jiemme
Summary: Koizumi's been having the worst week of her life. She starts having troubles in work, Nobuko and Chiharu have been saying things behind her back, and Otani seems to be avoiding her for a while. If she only knew what was really happening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Okay, so I wrote this... and I got addicted. I realized I wanted to write a Lovely Complex story with chapters. After my Otani/Koizumi oneshot (Strawberry Milk Candies), I wrote this... gosh. Well, this takes place in the future, when the Lovely Complex gang have jobs and are working. I don't know what drove me to write this, but the idea just popped in my head and I had to use it somehow! I hope this story goes well. I really do. Well, enjoy! I'm going to update this regularly until it finishes, because I have written 2 more chapters in advance. Read away and enjoy!_

**P.S**_**.** Thanks to _**venaly**_ for reviewing Strawberry Milk Candies. :) I appreciate it a lot and it made me smile!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Lovely Complex. _

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

**...**

Chapter 1

_Working Troubles_

**...**

_Koizumi,_

_I might not be able to fetch you later. Travel safely._

_Otani_

"What's this? Again?"

Risa Koizumi flipped her cell phone shut and faced the various people around her. Unlike her, they were in a buzzing commotion, busying themselves in their work. Koizumi, meanwhile, rested herself on a comfortable chair while twirling her pinkish-red hair. She watched beautiful, tall girls in designer clothes and blooming make-up walk around while preparing themselves for a photo shoot. She couldn't help but wince.

Risa wasn't an ordinary girl as expected. She may look like a regular tall girl, but she was more than that. She was a stylist, a gamer, a comedienne, and a headstrong girl who was in love.

Ever since her high school years, she was already in love with one of her classmates and former rival – Atsushi Otani. They were known as the All Hanshin Kyojin of Maido High at the time they were still studying there. She was rejected several times, but her hard work paid off.

But lately, she's been doubting if her hard work still paid off.

"Koizumi! You're here to work! Not to burn holes in chairs!" a voice snapped. The girl jumped off her seat and almost toppled over.

Koizumi looked at the black-haired beauty standing in front of her and gulped. "I'm sorry, Mimi-chan! I just…"

"No need to explain. You're head's always floating with the clouds anyway," she teased.

Mimi used to be Otani's neighbor back at their studying years. She also harbored feelings for him. They (or mostly Mimi) quarreled over Otani, but Risa always came out successfully. Mimi then realized chasing Otani when they started working while living together would end up fruitless. She stopped, but still held on with a tiny bit of hope while looking for another guy in their modeling agency.

"Not always," Risa replied, but she knew it was true. At least, for now, it was. She didn't understand why Otani kept sending her text messages that he might not be able to fetch her from work since the past week. She knew it was alright, but it was making her anxious.

"Well, keep it that way." Mimi flipped her gorgeous long hair before continuing. "Now, come on. The photo shoot is gonna start soon and sadly, you're one of the stylists assigned to me," she said rather harshly. Risa was used to it anyway.

"At least I'm good," Koizumi whispered to herself. "I'm the best one here!"

That was true, of course. Koizumi practiced her skills as a stylist for years and became an expert in due time. Sadly, sometimes her co-workers abuse her hard work.

Koizumi followed Mimi into the main dressing rooms in the building. Since it was only a background photo shoot, it wasn't held outside their agency building which made it easier for her. Following Mimi only resulted her to carry all the clothes the long-time model tossed in her arms. By five minutes, Koizumi felt the pressure of 4 skirts, 6 leather belts, and countless tops and accessories on her arms.

"Mimi-chan, don't you think this is too much? And shouldn't I be the one to pick for you?" she asked, trying to be as nice as she could.

"No. I have to grab the best ones before the other models see how cute these clothes are. Don't complain!" Mimi snapped. She tossed another heavy belt and a puffy feather boa on the pile Koizumi's holding.

"These… are… so HEAVY!" Risa shouted.

"Don't shout!" Mimi said loudly. The model didn't listen to Risa's continuous whims on dropping the clothes on the couch and continued placing countless clothing items on Risa's arms. By the time she threw a large, black leather belt with diamond-like stones at Risa, she couldn't help it any longer. Her ankles shook in place and her knees suddenly knelt on the floor, her arms totally letting go of all the clothes Mimi chose.

"Argh! You're so clumsy! Pick those up quickly!" Mimi demanded. Risa shuffled on the floor as fast as she could and picked up all the clothes she dropped. She sighed, still wondering if she and Mimi still had bad blood in between them or are friendly acquaintances with each other already. She successfully managed to pick up all the clothes and for the first time, Mimi smiled at her genuinely while they were working.

"Good," she told her. "Maybe you're not so useless after all."

"Of course I'm not," Risa huffed. "But I'm a stylist. I'm not supposed to carry clothes like a slave!"

Mimi glared at her. Risa laughed to avoid more trouble. And even more surprisingly, Mimi laughed along with her.

Their laughing ended when the door slammed open and a flock of other female models entered the room with other stylists, chattering loudly and fixing themselves up.

"Mimi! You're up in 10 minutes!" one of the photographers shouted from outside. Mimi beamed at Risa, which was a very odd sight.

"Put those there at that couch, Koizumi. You and Maina are going to fix my make-up now," Mimi said. Risa nodded and placed all the clothes on the nearby couch, thanking that the heavy load was off her grasp.

"Look! The new diamond-style belt! I've been dying to wear it!" a female voice shouted. Before they knew it, other models dug up the pile of clothes Mimi chose. Risa started laughing at the mess the other girls made until she realized Mimi was glaring at her darkly.

"What?" she asked, still laughing. Mimi slapped her shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Koizumi shouted.

"What's wrong with you, Koizumi? Look! All the clothes I picked went to waste!" she yelled at her. "You are the stupidest stylist I ever worked with!"

Although Risa was used to Mimi's taunts, she didn't understand why she felt a bit of pain this time. She wasn't sure if it was because it was job-related, or if she felt really bad that Otani wouldn't be able to fetch her again.

"Mimi, what's wrong?" a stern-looking older woman asked. Risa's eyes widened when Mimi introduced her manager, Akimi Ochi, to her in a mean tone.

"Oh, so you disobeyed Mimi?" her manager asked. Risa's heart was pounding. She never had a bad day at work once until today.

"No! I didn't disobey her! The other models just took the clothes she picked, that's all!" Risa defended.

"Don't lie, Koizumi! Akimi-san! I don't have the best clothes I wanted for this shoot because of her!" Mimi yelled. Risa was continuously accused of bizarre things to Akimi, which was enough for Mimi's manager to file a complaint against Risa to one of the highest executives of their modeling agency.

"Koizumi! This is the first time you've been sent here by a complaint! Would you care to explain?"

"Mr. Miyako-san! I'm really sorry you're disturbed today because of me. But I promise I didn't disobey Mimi! We just picked some clothes and the other models managed to take them when I left them in the couch!" she pleaded. Tears came out from her eyes as she continued explaining what really happened.

"Koizumi-san, calm yourself down. I'm sorry to say that your explanation is a bit different from Mimi's. I don't know who's telling the truth, or which story is too far-fetched, but I'm warning you that you'll get fired if this happens again. Don't screw up!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Miyako-san," she sighed sadly. She left the room after receiving a few more lectures about proper work etiquettes and another warning.

"First Otani, now this?" she asked herself. She gathered all her things and went home, walking and wondering how come her week started becoming disastrous towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I'm not really sure how modeling agencies work, so pardon for my writing on this chapter. And yeah, I thought Mimi and Koizumi could be working on several photoshoots together. She entered some trouble here. I promise Otani's in the next chapter. :D Well, please R&R, no flames hopefully. Stay tuned for more! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Like I said, I'm going to update this regularly. I wrote this chapter sometime around the previous days of this week and I had fun with this. Apparently, my inner Koizumi/Otani supporter screamed to me I should write that they were married already, but I had other plans for this. I already planned out everything that would happen in this story, so it would be easier to write and finish this! :D Thanks to _**venaly **_and _**DarkWerewolfess**_ for reviewing! I really appreciate them and they motivated me to update this! :)_

_venaly - thanks for reviewing again! It always lifts my spirit to see your encouraging words. :D Haha, I'm not sure if I have that potential, but I'm glad I was able to write well to please you! :D_

_DarkWerewolfess - thank you for reviewing! :D I'm actually reading it right now! I really love it and I'm going to drop off a review when I wake up later (it's 1 AM here as I type XD) because it deserves many ;)_

_And I posted up a new one-shot that's more Nakao and Nobu-centric. Check it out if you guys want. :) Read away now! Chapter 2's better than the 1st, I can say. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex. Just the idea for this story._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

**...**

Chapter 2

_Otani-sensei's Worries_

...

"Koizumi, I'm home," an auburn-haired man said, hanging his coat and placing his briefcase on the nearest table after shutting the door. Otani had just finished another tiring day from teaching elementary students. His fair mood shattered when Koizumi didn't come out and greet him like she regularly does.

"Koizumi, are you here?" he asked. His heart pounded in his chest. Did something happen to her? Was she able to come home safely? He would never forgive himself if his girlfriend entered a tragic accident because he wasn't able to fetch her.

He exhaled in relief when she came out of their room, wearing long rabbit-designed pajamas and holding a bucket of ice-cream.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to say, "Welcome home!" first?" he asked snippily. It surprised him that he changed his usual routine when he arrives home as well.

"Well, I'm sorry. What difference does it make?" she asked him crabbily. Seeing the angry look in Otani's face, she gave in. "Welcome home."

"Finally. Don't try to start a fight at times I work late!" he said. "Thanks. Work was fine, I'm still working on extra hours."

"Well, that's good," she replied, taking his briefcase.

"No need to bring that in the room," Otani told her. "I'm going to check some test papers. Do you want to help me?"

"You should change your work clothes first, idiot," she said in amusement. Otani looked like a workaholic if ever he didn't change his work clothes in his own home.

"I know that! I'm not that stupid to forget!" he shouted back at her. She sat down close to the dining table and continued eating her bucket of ice-cream while waiting for her long-time boyfriend to return with plans of checking his students' papers.

After a few minutes, Otani handed her a red pen, an answer sheet, and a normal stack of unchecked test papers.

"You made these tests?" she asked. Otani snorted. "Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't bring them home just to check them."

Silence surrounded them for several minutes, the sound of ball pens scratching the surface of papers the only present sound. Otani sniffed and broke it with a question.

"How did you arrive here? Nothing happened to you, I hope," he said. Koizumi remained silent. Despite having a safe walk home, her humiliation in work remained painful in her memory.

"Koizumi? Koizumi? Answer me! What's wrong with you today?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry. I walked home, of course," she replied. She raised her head from the test paper and met Otani's eyes. Before he spoke, she broke him off. "Yes, safely."

"Good," he said. "But you don't look so happy."

"It's nothing," she replied in a croaky tone.

"Liar," he breathed.

"Shut up, midget," she sneered. Otani was able to read her immediately, but she didn't want him to know how bad her day was.

"Eh? You're lucky I ask you questions that show I'm concerned about you, giantess!" he roared back. He tossed his pen on the table and groaned in anger. After a few seconds of silence, he exhaled and took hold of the pen again. "Now I know something is really wrong. Tell me... before I shove your head in the freezer with your ice cream bucket! Stop eating and tell me! And check those papers properly!"

"I had a bad day in work, alright?" she shouted in frustration.

"Oh."

"I don't want to remember it," she added.

"Fine. Tell me soon, on the time you can. But for now, check those papers properly," he said.

"I'm going to help in Nobu-chan and Nakao-chan's dessert shop tomorrow. Do you want to come? Tomorrow's Saturday, after all," she said. Otani shook his head.

"Maybe not. I have to get some… things… fixed," he replied.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you what happened earlier," she teased, trying to sound a bit serious. Otani made noises of frustration and hesitated.

"Okay, I'll try coming tomorrow. I have… to attend a parent-teacher conference, you know," he told her.

"Good luck, Otani!" she said happily. Somehow, despite having a tough day, spending time with Otani made Risa's spirit uplift back to happiness. Although, she was still worried on how things would work out when she returns to work.

"Can you please turn on the TV! We've been sitting here for minutes, checking papers in loneliness!" Otani shouted.

"I'm not lonely as long as you're here," Koizumi said with a giggle.

"Don't say such embarrassing things! Turn on the TV!" he snapped. "Maybe the news is on!"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was fun to write. I hope I wrote them well! :D Please R&amp;R, no flames hopefully. And stay tuned for more! Nobuko, Nakao, Chiharu, and Suzuki are going to turn up on the next chapter. :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey! Sorry I wasn't able to update this sooner. I was quite busy these past few days. I've been practicing some guitar and such. And I had painful lower limbs since yesterday. Haha! But that won't stop me from updating this. Thanks to _**DarkWerewolfess **_for reviewing! Inspired me to update this sooner. Currently writing more chapters anyway! I will really avoid discontinuing this story like my old stories even if school is going to start soon here. And mostly, I lose interest in writing a story when school starts and I lose my ideas for my story... won't happen this time though! I'm going to avoid it! Well, read away and enjoy! :D_

_DarkWerewolfess - Thank you so much for reviewing once again! It means so much! You deserve being mentioned. :) Haha, and thanks! I really hope I did capture their relationship and their character. I wouldn't like writing them out of character in a very unusual relationship. Thanks again!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

**...**

Chapter 3

_Of Best Friends and Problems_

**...**

The sound of Koizumi's light snoring was the first thing Otani's senses picked up as he woke up the next day. He tossed and turned in his side of the bed until he faced his girlfriend's snoozing face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful… Otani couldn't bear to wake her up. The sight of her serene slumber secretly melted his heart. He kissed her forehead before leaving the double bed.

"No… no… Otani… I'll kill you crabs… I won't let you take Otani…" she mumbled. Otani chuckled and shook his head. Maybe it was time for him to wake her up. He walked towards her and pushed her shoulders lightly until she woke up… screaming.

"CRAAAAAAAAAABS!" she screeched, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't go crazy and give me a headache this early in the morning," he told her. "Hurry up. I'm going to bring you to Nakao-chan's dessert shop, after all.

"Eh?"

"Don't say, "Eh," idiot! Hurry up!"

Koizumi shuffled in bed, still teary-eyed, and fell off with a loud thump. Otani laughed all the way to the bathroom. Maybe it was going to be a good day for him.

Otani halted driving when they reached their favorite sweet shop on the entire planet. It was one of the sweet shops currently rising in fame in Japan, and they were always welcome in it, even on pre-opening hours.

"I can't believe Heikichi-chan named it "Darling Desserts" just because he and Nobu-chan call each other darling," Otani remarked, staring at the shop's sign through the car window.

"You should believe it. That's how much he loves Nobu-chan. You should be happy for him," Risa snapped. Sometimes she felt jealous of her sandy-haired best friend, Nobuko Ishihara, who was now Nobuko Nakao. Her boyfriend-turned-husband, Heikichi Nakao, openly showed everyone how much he loved her. Not that she was disappointed with Otani, no. She loved him with all her heart, but at times she wanted him to show her how much he really cares for her.

"I know, I know. They love each other so much, that's why they're married now," Otani said. "I'll pick you up for lunch, okay? I'm sorry I haven't brought you home for days. I'm making up for it."

He gave her a soft smile and watched her get off the car and shut the door. He waved at her and watched her enter their friends' dessert shop.

"I'm sorry, Koizumi."

**...**

"Risa! It's nice to see you again!" a sandy-haired woman exclaimed. She pulled Koizumi in for a long and endearing hug.

"I missed you so much, Nobu-chan! Wow! You're getting…" Risa pointed at Nobuko's belly, which was bigger than usual. Nobuko gave her a painless slap as they sat down in one of the shop's couches that stood in front of the television.

"Don't say fatter," Nobuko told her warningly. Risa gulped.

"How many months is your little baby there? I… forgot… four, right?" she asked. Nobuko raised seven fingers and was buried in another hug.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see your baby…"

"Boy! Darling promised he would teach our son good morals and basketball! Isn't he the sweetest?" Nobuko said happily, letting out a dreamy sigh afterwards. Risa nodded and exhaled, drowning herself in neutral pain.

"What's wrong, Risa? Did Otani do something?" Nobuko asked worriedly. Before Risa was able to speak, a tall man with dark brown hair approached them with a plate filled with tiny cupcakes and two glasses of water.

"Koizumi-san! It's nice to see you again! Here's a treat for you and my darling. Take some time to relax for a while, since our customers aren't going to drop in until later," he said. Risa smiled; Nakao still remained caring with a friendly demeanor glowing.

"Don't eat too much, Darling," Nakao added. "People might think you're getting fatter instead of considering your pregnancy," he joked. Risa chortled softly as Nobuko gave a painless slap to her husband. "Stop it, Darling. It's morning and I don't want to be in a bad mood, you know."

"Of course, Darling," he said. With a smile, he left the two girls alone to converse with each other after not being able to see each other for a week or so.

"Sorry for my darling's odd happiness. He's just excited because we're going to buy things for our baby's nursery later," Nobuko said as she handed a cupcake to Risa. "Now, tell me what happened. I know something did. What did Otani do?"

"It's not Otani," Risa said. "It's work."

"Oh. Well, I know you're doing a good job, so what's wrong? I saw some of your designs in one of the magazines my darling bought for me… they were great! What could be possibly wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, I was assigned to help Mimi-chan…" Risa was quickly cut off by Nobuko's beginning rant.

"Explain no more!" she shouted. "If she's still jealous of you because you have stolen Otani's heart, she's just an idiot! Did she say cruel things to you? Did she say your designs were horrible? Bring me to one of your photoshoots with her soon, so I'll punch the living daylights out of her!" Risa was taken aback by Nobuko's sudden hysteria. Maybe it was due to the excitement of having a baby soon.

"Well, she did say some things. Things that almost got me fired," she said in a low tone. She took another cupcake and watched Nobuko gobble up several cupcakes to fill her cravings.

"What? Why that wicked… if you got fired, I'm going to storm in her house! What stupid things did she say?" Nobuko asked loudly. She didn't notice her husband peek from the counter with a scared expression. Risa started explaining about how Mimi used her as a clothing hamper and rudely twisted the truth of the days' happenings to an executive with the help of her manager.

"Wow. I have a lot of work to do then," Nobu-chan said darkly. "She will pay! Once I'm done with her, not a single modeling agency would accept her!"

"Nobu-chan!" Risa yelped.

"I'm just concerned for you, Risa. Once Chiharu-san arrives and hears your story, I bet she'd have the same reaction I had!" said Nobu in determination. Risa shook her head, not believing that to happen. Nobu-chan sometimes had the tendency to say such wild things, but her confidence never wavered and it made her a very admirable figure in Risa's eyes. Chiharu Tanaka, meanwhile, was more of a reserved, smart, and shy girl. She arrived a few minutes later with her fiancé, Ryoji Suzuki. Suzuki greeted them and left immediately for work, but promised to return for lunch.

But Risa was still right; Chiharu barely made a loud fuss when she heard of her work troubles.

"That's not a nice thing to do," Chiharu said. "That's not proper for an "elegant" model. She should act more civilized."

"I told you she won't have the same reaction as you," Risa said, laughing afterwards. Nobu just rolled her eyes. "But she still agrees that it wasn't right. We should go raid her house, right Chiharu?"

Nobu gave one of her scary glares at Chiharu, who nodded to agree with her out of fear.

"There is no way you two would raid her house," Risa said in disbelief.

"I just had to say yes because Nobu-chan's going to kill me if I said no," Chiharu said jokingly. The three girls started laughing together, just like how they did back in their high school years. Somehow, the pain Risa felt yesterday vanished with thanks to her friends again.

"At least Otani-kun didn't do anything wrong, this time," Chiharu said, taking one of the cupcakes on the platter.

"Yeah! If he was the cause of your troubles, all his students would attend Otani-sensei's funeral!" Nobuko shouted. Chiharu looked at Risa worriedly.

"I think her pregnancy and cravings are causing her to be strangely upbeat than usual," Chiharu whispered to Risa as they watched Nobuko join her husband in bringing out the desserts from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_This chapter was supposed to be longer, to be honest. But I wrote the missing parts for the next chapter. And yeah, I wrote in this story that Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi are married and expecting a baby boy. Chiharu and Suzuki are engaged here too. Well, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! :D Please R&R, no flames hopefully!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Heyo guys! Thanks for reading the last chapter! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. One of my best friends is going on a vacation to our homeland today so I was kinda busy brooding over it. But now I feel better! I also recently started watching and reading "Ouran High School Host Club" and that's why I haven't updated sooner. Sorry about that! It gave me more ideas for this story though! :D Thanks for the last reviews! This chapter is kind of the turning point of Risa's anxiety and her "bad week" issues. But really, the ending of this story is a bit surprising. XD Gaaah! I'm giving spoilers! Just read this chapter! :D The rest are coming soon!_

_Darkwerewolfess_- really? That's nice to hear! I feel flattered you think it's a treat! :)) It made me laugh too, while writing it! I just imagined it while writing. Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!

_venaly_ - Thanks! Yeah, Mimi-chan's really mean here in this story, but she kind of respects Risa too. And I really enjoyed writing that part. I wish there was some special manga issue of Love Com where they show Otani and Risa's life together after college. Thanks for reading once again!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex. _

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

**...**

Chapter 4

_Backstabbing?_

**...**

"At least Otani's not the source of your problems anymore," Nobuko said, sipping a cup of lemonade.

"Well… he might be a part of it…" Risa said, her voice trailing off.

"Why?" Chiharu asked.

"Because he didn't fetch me for a week from work, and it's kind of depressing," she replied. She waited for Nobuko's impulsive reply.

"Well, you did say he's working overtime," Nobu said. "But it's still no excuse!"

Chiharu and Risa laughed. Nobuko's outbursts always made their conversations spicier than they could ever be.

"Risa! Why didn't you tell me you're in a fashion magazine?" Nobuko shouted in glee. "Darling bought a new one for me and your name is on the front page!"

Risa was overjoyed to hear those words. She didn't remember the exact day when she helped one of the top fashion designers in creating a new line for the magazine, but she remembered every aspect of that day. She considered it one of her perfect days. It just so happened that one famous fashion designer had troubles in combining her clothing articles with each other. Koizumi, meanwhile, thought the thin, silk navy blue sweater looked better for the white skirt with a matching leather jacket. The designer tried it out with one lovely model, then asked Risa to assist her and promised to give her the credit she deserves. The designer got carried away and became impressed with Risa's taste and style. She eventually asked her to help her with her other designs. She realized the designs were now released and her promised credit was given.

"Really? Can I see? Can I see? "Chiharu squeaked excitedly. Nobuko stood up and grabbed a magazine from a book rack nearby and ran towards her two best friends and immediately flipped the pages of the magazine. "Look!"

"Tamazaki Kazumi has done it again! After 3 months of silence, she reveals her hiatus is due to the creation of new designs that deserve ten stars out of five! It speaks with the fresh summer style with a blend from other seasons, that would appeal to everyone who wishes to feel comfortable with a sweet style! She gives her thanks to Koizumi Risa, praising that she is an amazing stylist and has an eye for brilliance in fashion. Read the interview on the next page wherein Kazumi gives the details of her amazing new designs and check them out with five pages of continuous breathtaking fashion!" Nobu read. Risa felt her cheeks burn with flattery.

"Oh, that sounds so amazing! You must've helped her a lot for her to credit you like that!" Chiharu said happily. "Let's read the interview and check out your designs! They must marvelous!"

"Oh, stop it," Risa said, still flattered with her friends' words. "Emi-chan helped Kazumi too."

"Who's Emi-chan?" Nobu asked.

"Oh… well, she's my first friend in the university. She didn't understand a thing just like I did! I told you guys about her a lot of times!"

"Ohh! I remember her! But you said her name's Arita!" Nobu replied.

"That's her last name! Arita Emi! Risa said loudly. "Anyways, Emi-chan and I helped Kazumi. Kazumi promised her credit too."

"Yeah, her name's in the interview," Chiharu stated, reading the magazine. "But your name is the highlight of the interview."

"Try being a fashion designer! You deserve something higher than just a stylist!" Nobu suggested with a smile. "That'll show Mimi who's boss! That'll show her you're better than she thinks!"

"You're going crazy again," Risa told her.

"I just have cravings for cupcakes again, that's all! And sugar makes me hyper," Nobuko retorted.

"I'll get them for you," Risa said. "Anyways, I want to ask Nakao-chan if I could buy a cake for Otani."

"I'm already a Nakao, remember?" Nobuko teased. Of course Risa knew, but she wasn't used to addressing Nakao with his first name, Heikichi.

"She meant Heikichi-chan," Chiharu softly said.

"I know! I'm just joking!" Nobuko said. Risa laughed and went inside the kitchen, almost bumping Nakao while he was carrying a large tray of sweets.

"Nakao-chan! I'm so sorry!" she said worriedly. Nakao, who had a very friendly and calm demeanor unlike Nobuko, smiled and approved of her clumsiness anyway.

"Can I request for a chocolate cake? I want to give Otani something for later," she asked. Nakao nodded.

"Sure! Our top pastry chef is baking one as we speak! What time do you need it?"

"Well, Otani said he'll fetch me for lunch," Risa replied.

"No problem! It's going to be our top priority and it's going to be fine! We have lots of pastry chefs and dessert experts here anyway! Consider it done! So, is that all?"

Risa remembered the real reason she went in the kitchen and slapped her forehead before continuing. "Oh! And Nobu-chan's craving for some cupcakes!"

"Is that so? I'll bring them to her, alright? Thanks for telling me! Seriously, my darling ate too many cupcakes last week. But I shouldn't complain; we're going to have a baby, after all!"

Risa smiled and felt her heartstrings pull. The way Nakao treated Nobuko ever so romantically made her heart melt. But she felt her heart ache as well. At times like these, she wondered if Otani would ever say such things for her and about her, and if he would ever show to everyone how he felt for her.

She left the kitchen in a snap and realized she had to go to the toilet before returning to her friends. But when she left the toilet, she was in for a big surprise.

"Wow! Kazumi Tamazaki's designs are amazing! And look! These are the ones where Risa helped her!" Nobu squealed. She and Chiharu continued scanning the page and the designs. Risa felt her heart pound with happiness.

"Oh look! This one is…"

"Oh my… this is horrible," Nobu said. Risa stopped walking towards them and hid behind one of the walls.

"This is the worst design I have ever seen…" Nobu continued. Risa's happiness slowly transformed into sorrow as she continued eavesdropping.

"I know. I can't believe it. Maybe Kazumi overlooked this?" Chiharu said. "Should we tell Risa about it?"

"No, she'll probably get mad at us. I mean, it means a lot to her, this designing thing, and you know…" Nobuko replied.

Risa's mood dropped once again, similar to the day before. She wouldn't mind if her friends gave her the criticism, but hiding it from her? What would they say to her if she sat beside them? If they managed to lie to her without feeling guilty…

_Yo! This is for real, you've got mail! Yo! This is for real, you've got mail!_

Risa's phone started ringing and she revealed herself to her two friends while checking her message.

"Risa! We absolutely love your designs!" Chiharu exclaimed. Her eyes were shining with delight.

"Yeah! I have to buy all of them at once! Even if I'm still fat and pregnant!" Nobu added. Her heart dropped – they managed to fib.

_Koizumi,_

_I'm outside the store. _

_Otani_

"Thanks!" Risa managed to say. "But I have to go now. Otani promised that lunch was on him today!"

"Waaaaaaaait! Koizumi-san! Your cake!" Nakao shouted. He ran after her and gave her a medium-sized box.

"Give Otani our regards!" the three told her in unison. Koizumi paid Nakao and thanked them before running outside the store and found Otani leaning on his car.

"Finally! What took you so long?" he snapped. Seeing Risa's downhearted expression, he exhaled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You didn't take so long. C'mon, it's my treat today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Yeah, so that's what happened. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! It's gonna get better, then get a little bad, then worse, then it's gonna be all good at the end! xD Please R&R, no flames hopefully!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hiya, guys! :D After finishing chapter 8, I had to update this! This week, I read Nanaco Robin (another manga made by Aya Nakahara) and it's my 2nd favorite at the moment! I think it's just adorable, too bad it was so short! Haha, just wanted to share it with you guys, and recommend it too, if you guys haven't read it yet! And also, I never knew Lovely Complex had a side story in chapter 47. It's about Haruki and Reina and stuff. Just sharing again! xD Thanks for the reviews! They're really delightful to me! Read away, this is chapter 5! Oh yeah, when do you guys want me to update chapter 6? I write ahead and I saved chapter 6 for a quick update... so when should I put it up? :)_

_Darkwerewolfess - Haha really? :D I'd love to hear your guess! And your request is timely, because this chapter has a lot of Otani in it! :D Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! :D_

_Michie Kiyomi - Thank you! :D Yeah, I feel kind of bad writing her having troubles, but the ending's going to flip her issues all around! Thanks again! :)_

_Ms. Mary-Mac2 - Interesting guess! xD How did you come up with that theory? Thanks for reviewing! :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 5

_Catching Up_

**...**

Otani brought Koizumi in one of the old diners they used to hang out in back when they were teenagers in high school, Ikebe. It brought a load of memories flashing in their minds again as they entered it. They sat across each other and took two menus from the waitress.

"Nobu, Nakao, and Chiharu give their regards to you," she said softly.

"Oh. Well, give them my regards too," he said.

"When?" Risa asked.

"What when? I'm going to bring you back there after this!" he screeched as he flipped the menu furiously.

"I don't think I want to go back there," she replied.

"What? Why is that?" he asked her. "Is this why you're acting so sad and strange? And you didn't tell me what happened yesterday!"

Koizumi rolled her eyes. "Just forget it, alright?"

"No. I won't. Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me? We've been together for seven years and you won't tell me what's troubling you? I'm concerned for you, idiot! Even if I don't show it all the time, I care! So tell me what's wrong or I'm going to kick you out of this place!" he barked. He expected his girlfriend to react furiously like she always does. But this time, she remained silent.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked once again. Risa didn't know how much it hurt Otani that she's feeling down and she won't tell him why.

"It just hurts for me to remember," she replied, her tone emphasizing the pain she felt. Otani fell silent for a few minutes before placing a finger on her chin and raising her head.

"Tell me," he pleaded. Their eyes met for a long time and their gaze on each other made them blush.

"Please."

Koizumi lowered her head. "Mimi-chan almost got me fired yesterday at work. And earlier, Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan said the designs I made with Kazumi Tamazaki are horrible."

"Is that why you're so worked up with sadness?" Otani asked. Their eyes locked on each other once again. "So what if they said your designs were horrible?"

"I overheard them saying that. When I faced them, they lied to me," she continued. "They said all my designs were great."

"Are you sure you haven't misheard things?" he questioned. "Maybe you're depressing yourself with the wrong things again, just like how idiots do." Risa glared at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"That's all," she replied.

"How about yesterday? You were so troubled, you dreamt of crabs again," he said, softly chuckling afterwards.

"Mimi-chan and her manager said wrong things about what I did at work yesterday, so I got sent to Mr. Miyako's office and he warned me I might get fired if it happens again," she told him.

"What did you do anyway? Maybe the punishment fitted the crime!"

"No, it didn't! Mimi-chan just took some clothes and I had to carry them. When she told me to put them down, the other models started taking them. She blamed me and complained to the office that I disobeyed her," she explained.

"Oh. Well, I must admit that's far-fetched… but don't make a big fuss over it. At least you weren't fired, alright?" he said. "Besides, she's just jealous of you because you have a cool boyfriend."

He started laughing, hoping that his girlfriend would cheer up. Seeing the sad look in her eyes, he stopped.

"Please don't get so worked up about those. It hurts me to see you this weird," he said. Koizumi sighed. The rare moment where Otani showed his care for her turned up again. it was enough to enlighten her and make a smile appear on her face.

"There we go! You're smiling again!" Otani exclaimed, grinning as he did so. "That's better. Don't contaminate me with your depression. Now let's order."

The two remained silent afterwards, flipping the pages of separate menus that kept them busy. Risa couldn't believe how things went for her at the beginning of the week. But in one way or another, she felt better knowing Otani was by her side.

"Ooh, a new item in the menu!" she thought to herself, looking at a picture of a float-like milkshake. Soon enough, a waitress turned up and asked for their order.

"One Dark Monsoon Float!"

"One Dark Monsoon Float!"

"Wow! Two of the new item on the menu coming right up!" the waitress exclaimed with joy. She left in an instant, leaving Otani and Koizumi glaring at each other.

"Stop copying me!" they exclaimed in unison. "Stop that!"

Otani started laughing. "Things are returning to normal," he thought.

"Oh, and I brought you a cake. It's in the box that I left in the car," she told him.

"WHAAAAAAT? Why didn't you bring it now?" he screeched.

"Because you told me to leave the box behind! Remember?" she retorted.

"You didn't say it was cake!"

"I said it! You were busy having road rage while I told you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Just eat it when you return to work! You still have to attend another conference with a parent, right?"

Otani nodded. "Now that you said it, I can have a good snack without having to buy food in the cafeteria. Thank you!"

Risa smiled. Hearing Otani's gratitude was, once again, rare. It made her feel better.

"Thank goodness, you're smiling again. Don't make me worry about you being upset again."

But no matter what Otani says, she still felt saddened that he continued telling her to travel safely to their maisonette-styled high-class apartment through a text message instead of taking the liberty to bring her home. She couldn't possibly tell him that though. It would infuriate him and make him tell her off for not trusting him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry it was a short chapter. I'll make up for it soon! :) And I think I'm planning for another multi-chaptered fanfic for Lovely Complex... I just need opinions about it! Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully. And stay tuned for more! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Well, here's chapter 6! Sorry for the wait. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts in the PSP and I've started reviewing again since our school starts in two weeks time and I'll miss my summer vacation. I also wrote a Nanaco Robin fanfic and such... haha. This chapter is pretty short, so I'll make up for it again with the upcoming ones! Thanks for the reviews and the reads! They're much appreciated. :) Oh, and I was planning to write a Lovely Complex fanfic with Yoshi (character in Lovely Complex Plus) in it. I love him to bits! And he kinda seemed to have a thing for Risa, I think. Maybe if he didn't transfer schools so much, he might've been Risa's boyfriend or something. So after thinking of that, I wondered, "What if he never left?" and I obtained an idea! I just need opinions on it and comments if I should write it or not._

_Darkwerewolfess__- Thanks for the review once again! Every review gets a mention! Haha, I really considered keeping all of them in character, so thanks! I couldn't believe I pulled Otani off like that! Well, I'm going to wait for your "AHA!" if ever you had the right guess! And if you did, I so have to give you a reward or something! Haha! Thanks again! ^^_

_DnLgLove - Thank you! I guess that's what I get for being a fanatic. Thanks for your lovely thoughts once again! It helped make my day!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 6

_Girl Bonds_

**...**

"Are you sure you don't want to return to the dessert shop? Even if it has a horrible name, are you sure you want to stay here?" Otani asked, closing the door of their bedroom. Koizumi nodded and plopped on the bed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Don't sleep all afternoon! I woke up earlier than you this morning and you snored all night! I don't want you all hyper later when I'm tired," he told her.

"Of course I won't!" she snapped.

"Don't go out without telling me, alright?" he added. He planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Later on, Risa regretted that she selected her emotions over her head. She wanted to be with Nobu and Chiharu, no matter if they thought her designs were horrible and didn't tell her straightforwardly. It was bad enough she took her worries seriously. Her anxiety increased because she was alone.

_BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZZ! BZZZZZ!_

Her phone started vibrating and she picked it up immediately.

"Hello?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK? IT WAS JUST LUNCH WITH OTANI!" the caller screeched. Risa laughed, realizing it was Nobuko.

"I'm sorry! I was just… exhausted," she replied.

"Then you should've rested here!" Nobuko shouted. She knew she wasn't good at making excuses when Nobuko was involved.

"Well, nevermind. Chiharu left early too. Suzuki-kun fetched her early and she went shopping for the clothes you designed," she told her. She couldn't understand how she felt towards the painful words her friends said behind her back. She tried to hold back an outburst.

"R… real… really?" she asked stiffly.

"Of course! She just adores them! Especially the one with the blue sweater, black leather jacket, white skirt, and the stylish belt!"

"Ah. That's good to hear," she replied, trying to sound harsh. Maybe Nobuko would come in her senses and realize what she did was wrong. But instead, Nobuko asked her to accompany her and Chiharu to a shopping spree the next day. When Otani arrived back home, he had other opinions compared to Risa's.

"You should definitely go. To make you feel better and to avoid you getting fat," he told her as he started eating the takoyaki he bought. "Thanks for the cake, by the way."

"I'm not getting fat! And how would I feel better if they won't even tell me the truth?" she asked.

"What truth? And since you keep eating ice-cream because of your depression, it's no surprise if you start gaining weight!" he retorted.

"The truth that they don't like my designs! And I haven't been eating ice-cream all the time! It just so happens I haven't eaten ice-cream for a month! I miss it!"

"Miss this, miss that, you'll gain weight if you keep it up!" he shouted. "And didn't I tell you not to get worked up about that? Maybe you just misheard things! I'm going to tell Nakao about this."

"Don't! If you do, I'm going to eat a lot of ice-cream!" she said.

"Don't you dare! I don't want people laughing at me because I have a fat girlfriend!" he snapped.

"What if I did turn fat? If you'd get so embarrassed, just break up with me!" she shouted. Her eyes widened. Did she really tell him to break up with her? She slapped herself mentally. She allowed her emotions to get the best of her again. She was still frustrated over Otani not bringing her home, after all.

"What? Don't be an idiot and say foolish things like that. Why would I do that? If that's the situation, I'd rather be laughed at."

"Why can't the police arrest you?" she shouted. She felt her heartstrings tug once again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? After saying something I know you'd like, you want the police to arrest me?"

"You're stealing again!" she snapped. "My heart..."

Otani rolled his eyes. "You're being cheesy again. Seriously, just go with them tomorrow. I'm sure things will work out. And I still believe you misheard things. If it makes you feel better, I looked at your designs… they look… nice," he said, gulping afterwards. Risa smiled and received a kiss on her forehead before being covered by a silky blanket.

"Just enjoy tomorrow, alright? I have to attend another parent-teacher conference tomorrow and settle some meetings," he told her.

"When will we have our time together then?" she asked, slightly disappointed. Otani's work is driving him away from her, whether she liked it or not.

"We will have our time together, I promise. Don't go worrying like an idiot." Risa nodded and closed her eyes. Otani sitting on the bed, eating takoyaki while watching television was the last glimpse her vision gave her that evening before she fell asleep.

**...**

"_Play nice! Or I'll have to resort telling Nakao and Suzuki-kun about this and solve your twisted problem. Honestly, you can get so emotional."_

Risa shook her head as Otani's words started echoing in her head again. She felt two soft hands claim her wrists and her feet started walking in faster paces as Nobuko and Chiharu dragged her through one of the largest shopping malls in their area. The two girls were giggling and sharing thoughts about the clothes they wanted to buy, leaving Risa with wandering thoughts.

"Risa! Risa!" Nobuko shouted. Risa snapped out of her trance as a hand frantically waved in front of her eyes. She apologized and joined the two girls inside a clothing store.

"We should definitely go searching for your designs!" Nobuko exclaimed, dragging Risa and Chiharu to the nearest rack of dresses. As Nobuko eagerly scanned every piece of clothing article that she found fashionable, Chiharu joined Risa in being spectators on Nobuko's eccentric attitude caused by her pregnancy.

"I bought one of your designs yesterday, Risa-chan," Chiharu said. She looked up to Risa and smiled simply. "I like the one with the leather jacket. I know it will look good on me because you designed it."

Risa smiled, but felt the pain throb in her chest. Did they really think her designs were so horrible? Did they really, that they went to the extent to fake their enthusiasm by lying? Did they think if they told her the truth, it would hurt? The questions stirred in her mind as she stared blankly.

"Chiharu-chan! What do you think?" Nobuko revealed a cream-colored side tie tank top and carried an orange, thin handkerchief vest.

"Once Tamaki is born, I'm going to make sure I slim down just to wear this! I'm going to match it with one of my denim trouser capris!" she exclaimed. Risa's eyes widened. It was also one of her designs with Kazumi. Nobuko clearly memorized it. The only details she missed were the accessories.

"Then I'm going to wear one of my beige sandals and add some accessories!"

"Hold up, you're going to name your baby Tamaki?" Risa asked. Nobuko nodded.

"Tamaki, or Haruki. Darling and I are still searching for names! If you like, I'll name him Otani!" Nobuko teased.

"No, thanks! I doubt Otani would like that anyway," she replied.

"Otani Nakao… it's like Otani-kun and Heikichi-chan got married," Chiharu joked. She giggled softly as Risa and Nobuko stared at her with eyebrows raised.

"Don't even cross that line," Nobuko snarled. Chiharu scampered behind Risa and whimpered.

"She gets really scary sometimes," Chiharu told Risa. The tall girl nodded.

"I'm going to buy these! I don't want these to go out of stock once they could finally fit on me but newer designs come up!" the sandy-haired girl said, smiling at Risa. "Make more designs. It would make it easier for me to choose clothes."

Risa exhaled. Despite Nobuko being scary when provoked, she knew she would be scarier when she breaks from the tension of being surrounded by lies.

_Yo! This is for real, you've got mail! Yo! This is for real, you've got mail!_

Risa took out her cell phone from her pocket and saw it was a text message from Otani. She hoped Otani's message was about them going on a date again. After all, Otani's schedule was full due to his status as a full-fledged sensei.

_Koizumi,_

_Play nice._

_Otani_

_P.S. You're having lunch with me later._

Her jaw dropped. Thoughts of Otani having a sixth sense on her emotions and current actions and situation scared her.

_Is he spying? I'm pretty sure he's at work._

She looked around the store, hoping to catch a glimpse of auburn hair wearing a black beanie and secret agent-like clothes with two taller guys. Maybe Otani, Nakao, and Suzuki went all "super spy mission" on them.

"Who's it from, Risa?" Chiharu asked.

"Otani," she replied. "He said he's taking me out for lunch again."

"Make sure he returns you to us! We were supposed to have our bonding time until both of you left me!" Nobuko said.

"I'll tell him. We are going to spend our whole day here anyway, right? I'm sure he'll understand," she told them.

"Yeah! Let's continue clothes-hunting now, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Short. I'll make up for it! Thanks for reading! Please R&R, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned for more!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Yo! Well, here's another update! I managed to write more chapters despite being terribly addicted to Kingdom Hearts. I've been playing it for days and I'm reading its manga series too. On the other hand, I've been rereading Lovely Complex too... so yeah. xD Thank you for the reviews! I really love reading them over and over! They just make me feel so inspired to write more. I really hope I could update more, especially since school's coming closer. But no, I won't stop writing this story! I promised myself I'll finish it, and I definitely will. ^^ And while at it, I'm also starting an outline on my multi-chaptered Lovely Complex fic with Yoshi in it. Maybe it's going to be long... but I'll enjoy writing it nonetheless!_

_Darkwerewolfess__- Glad you loved it! :D Thanks! I really like him sweet too! But he's hard to resist when he starts being an idiot while hiding his sweetness to Risa. xD Yeah! I really thought he liked her! Hope he still does, maybe he'd be a good rival for Otani on Risa's love... but Otani wins hands down in the end. xD Same! Actually, I thought Yoshi was like his long lost big brother or something xD But I started reading to understand since I was overexcited. And yeah, they're alike in a lot of ways! Except the height, but still! Thanks again! ^^_

_DestinyDreamer911__ - Thank you! :D Here's the update! Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 7

_Job Issues of Mr. "Fancy Tie and Coat"_

**...**

"Hey, you with the fancy tie and coat. Bring Risa back here after lunch and don't upset her while at it," Nobuko snarled. Otani rolled his eyes as his girlfriend entered his car and closed the door. He began closing the window, but Nobuko managed to knock it hard enough for Otani to stop and move back. He was afraid Nobuko might crack the window and send shards of glass flying at him.

"Just so you know, I don't upset her!" he barked.

"Oh really?" Nobuko screeched. Chiharu grabbed the sandy-haired girl's arm and softly spoke calming words, but apparently had no effect on Nobu.

"Geez! Don't get too moody just because you're pregnant," Otani said. "I'll bring her back later, I promise."

"Are you sure you don't want to have lunch with us instead, Risa?" Nobuko asked.

"Hey! I need time with her too!" Otani told her.

"Now, now, Otani-kun, Nobu-chan. Let's just breathe in and out, and then smile," Chiharu said. Only Risa heard it as the two began quarreling.

"You have lots of time with her in your house! Unless you push her away all the time!"

"WHAT? Why would I do that? Stop accusing me of stupid things! I'm going to tell Nakao!"

"I am a Nakao now, remember?"

"Shut up! Gaaaah! Let me spend my time with Koizumi! I need her in my life, you know!"

Nobuko stopped and smiled deviously. "Good you know. I just wanted to hear you say that. You can leave."

"NANI? You made me say pointless things!" Otani snapped.

"Those aren't pointless! You should really be more open to your feelings to Risa!"

"That's why I'm taking her to lunch!"

"More! She needs more!"

"Can we just please have some lunch now? I'm hungry!" Risa shouted. Finally, Otani and Nobuko came to their senses and apologized to each other. Chiharu felt relieved as Nobu started carrying their shopping bags and walked back inside the mall, waving at them while at it.

"Tell me again why she's on her monster-like mode," Otani said as he started the car. Risa giggled, remembering his previous words. _I need her in my life, you know! _She had to admit, she was grateful to Nobuko's outbursts whenever confronted to Otani. Maybe Nobuko purposely started the quarrel for him to speak his mind and let out his true feelings.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny," Otani added. "Nakao must be pretty good if he could control a girl with that temper. But then, I do have you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"See, this is what I mean. Your temper has the tendency to break a thermometer, but Nobu-chan is worse somehow. I'm not even doing anything wrong and you're raising your voice at me," he explained, adding a snicker.

"Watch out! A truck!" Risa shouted. Otani's eyes widened as he returned his sight to the road. He started screaming until the thought of it as a joke sank in.

"Don't you dare joke about that again!" he barked. "It's an absurd action to make a bad joke while someone's driving!"

"Who's the hothead now?" Risa said to herself.

"WHAT?"

"Just drive, Otani."

**...**

"I bought some takoyaki and two bowls of ramen. Is it alright?"

Otani placed the draw of food on the table as Risa's eyes wandered around an environment that was strangely new to her – the cafeteria of the school where Otani works.

"It really is!" Risa replied. She took a bowl and a pair of chopsticks as Otani concentrated on the takoyaki. It surprised her that Otani suddenly became a glutton on that particular dish, having bought it for his meals on several days.

"So, how did it go?" Otani asked.

"I found your text message really creepy," she replied. Otani raised an eyebrow and smirked as he swallowed a piece of takoyaki.

"It was on timing, wasn't it?" he asked jokingly. Risa moved her chair backwards for humorous relief.

"Hey, I wasn't spying. It's just a coincidence, alright? I don't know why you're so scared anyway," he told her. "I don't know what you're thinking, except maybe that Nakao, Suzuki-kun, and I went spying on you guys like secret agents."

"You know me so well," she groaned.

"Of course. I watch you every day," he replied. His eyes widened as Risa giggled.

"NO! That's not what I meant!"

"So you do care about me enough to watch me!" she teased.

"That's it! I'm going to have lunch in my classroom!" he snapped.

"Geez, someone's a stickler today."

"What's that?"

"Do you want me to feel upset again? You don't even fetch me from work and you have the nerve to ditch me on lunch time!" she yelled. Otani's fellow teachers watched them quarrel, leaving Otani flustered with embarrassment and regret.

"Wow, I can't believe Otani-sama treats his wife that way," whispered a voice.

"She's not my wife! She's just my girlfriend!" he snapped.

"But she's going to be your wife soon right, Otani-sama?"

"Can we just drop it? Turi-sama, don't go gossiping to other teachers! You know your place as my assistant homeroom teacher, and you're not even doing a good job! So shut up!"

Risa was taken aback with this side of Otani. She knew he was fierce and dedicated when it came to his job, but to the extent of shouting at a co-teacher? The pimply-faced, raven-haired teacher fell silent immediately as he was comforted by another teacher he was eating with. Otani exhaled and sat down, concentrating on his food.

"He's one of the reasons why I have to work late," he mumbled. Risa paused eating as she listened to Otani's explanation while his head was lowered.

"He's a terrible assistant teacher. He just graduated, not top of his class, and he always makes a mess. He just likes sharing secrets and gossip to the other teachers, especially if he finds out whom one student likes. Whenever we tell them to self-study, he wouldn't be included in the meetings because the principal hates his guts. I'd ask him to watch over the kids, and when I come back, the room is a mess and we have to replace a table, bulletin board, or decoration."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Otani," she whispered.

"Don't be. I guess I have to apologize too."

They continued eating in silence. Risa didn't know Otani had to put up with those types of situations that raised his stress levels above his usual charts. Maybe he wasn't the only one with work issues. She regretted feeling infuriated with him because of his work. But –

_He's ONE of the reasons why I have to work late._

So… there were more reasons? She couldn't understand why she felt paranoid about it. Risa exhaled and watched Otani finish his bowl of ramen, his expression still flustered.

"Can't this weird feeling shake off?" she asked herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry it's a short chapter! I'll really make up for it with the next since it's pretty long compared to the others. Thanks for reading! Please review, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned! :D More "epicness" to come. xD And yeah, I love Nobu-chan so much. She's such a great character, and I love the times when she goes all rage mode on Otani. xD _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Another update! ^^ This is one of my favorite chapters, I think. Bahahaha, I just love torturing Otani sometimes because of his cluelessness. Sorry it took so long. I was planning to update yesterday but I drew a chibi-Otani. x3 It was too cute; I had to color it with my tablet! And then I started practicing guitar again, so I was kinda carried away. Then I started writing the Yoshi fic! Haha, really sorry about that! Oh, and also, I want to inform that I'm going to attend school again next, next week. Whenever school starts here, I kinda get busy since I have to maintain my grades, hence having less time to write my fanfics. But I promise I won't abandon this one, and I'd even update it regularly! So it's not really bad news. :) Thanks again for the reviews! Made me write, write, write and avoid writer's block due to inspiration! :D_

_Darkwerewolfess - haha thanks! :D I hope you like this one, even though it's a bit... xD Oh! And I started writing the Yoshi fic! I'm done with the first chapter... it's actually addicting to write. :D Hopefully I'll publish it here when this story is done... or maybe I won't be able to help myself and put it up here anyway soon. xD Same here, but he's with Risa! :))) It's alright! Thanks again for reviewing! Your reviews always make me smile and want to write more! :D_

_DestinyDreamer911 - Thank you once again! I'm really glad you like it! :D I'm sure I'll keep it up!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 8

_Threats from the Past_

**_..._**

"I'm just going to get a stack of papers in my advisory's classroom," he told her. He led her through the hallways of the elementary school's main building. Risa continued being enthralled with the new environment she was introduced to. Nostalgia suddenly swept her soul as she remembered her years as an elementary student. How she wished she could return to her youth.

"But I wasted my youth chasing this idiot," she thought to herself. "It was worth it, though." A smile crept on her face as she looked at her wrist being held by Otani. No matter how short he was, his hand still felt manly enough for her to shake the thought off.

"Here, stay here," he said, motioning her to a nearby bench.

"My classroom's a bit far from here, but think you deserve some rest," he added. Risa rolled her eyes – they sat down for thirty minutes eating lunch. How was that supposed to make her tired? But his concern for her flattered her, at least. She nodded and sat down, flipping her cell phone open. As Otani walked away, she texted Nobuko and Chiharu to reassure them she would return. After receiving a scary message from Nobuko several minutes ago, she knew she needed to do this.

_I'm coming back! I promise! :D Oh, and I have some news to tell you two!_

She flipped her phone shut after sending the message and waited in patience. It was fine for the first three minutes, but after nine minutes passed, she felt enraged.

"What's taking Otani so long?" she thought. She stared at the long hallway waiting in front of her.

"Well… his office is a bit far, but I know where it is. I should check up on him."

She stood up and started walking. "It's class 2, right?"

_BUMP!_

_BOODSH!_

Fuzzy noises erupted from the class Risa thought was Otani's advisory. The door was slightly opened and she pushed the door lightly. An abrupt sound stopped her from entering.

"Otani-kun! Yes, yes, yes! This is amazing!" and a high-pitched squeal followed.

"I know. She doesn't even know it," added Otani's voice. He was with whom? Risa peeked and saw a short-haired blonde in a halfway unbuttoned trench coat and…

"Large chest? That's… Hitomi!" Risa exclaimed in a thought. Her jaw dropped as she saw the face of the large-breasted lady from their past giggled and sat on a table. Hitomi hasn't changed one bit. Her expression dropped – what was Otani doing in an empty classroom with her?

"And I don't want her to know it either."

"Of course you don't," Hitomi added, her voice sounding foxy. Risa breathed in deeper – maybe she was hallucinating. After all these years, she couldn't believe of all people… she would bump into Hitomi once again. She tried to seduce Otani back when they were teenagers, but she failed then. What about now?

"I know. She'll flip when she finds out!"

Risa backed away from the door and ran. She couldn't bear to hear more. The strange feeling she felt in her gut returned, and it swirled inside her. Tears formed in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and reached the bench in no time.

"No. I won't make him cheat on me!" she thought angrily. She flipped her phone and called him, knowing that a text message wouldn't do any justice.

"What's taking you so long?" she barked.

"Hey! I told you to wait!"

"Nobu-chan's going to kill me if I have to wait for you for another thirty minutes!"

"Can't you just wait?"

"SHUT UP, MIDGET! DO YOU WANT ME TO BARGE IN THE CLASSROOM?"

"Ko… Koizumi…"

"GET BACK HERE NOW! UNLESS YOU'RE DOING HORRIBLE THINGS BEHIND MY BACK!"

"What's wrong?"

"BACK. HERE. NOW!"

"Did Turi-sama…"

"JUST GET BACK HERE!"

"I can hear your voice from here."

"SO?"

The pressure caught on to her and she flipped her phone shut, hoping that Otani received the message that she was furious. She knew that if she didn't stop herself, she might shout senseless things to him that would cause a lot of trouble in between them.

After several seconds, Otani left the classroom and came running to her with, surprisingly, a worried expression.

"Koizumi… what's wrong?"

"Let's ju… just go," she said, her voice cracking.

"Your voice cracked. Something's wrong," he said.

"Let's just go!" she snapped. She turned around and faced him. The innocent look in his face forced tears out of her eyes. He might not be aware of how affected his girlfriend could be on his actions, especially when it had hints of cheating.

"Oh… okay."

They walked together in a shield of silence. Otani felt the strangest need to confront his girlfriend about her problem, whatever it was. But then, she might have a strange outburst. He allowed them to reach the car before he decided to break the silence. Risa, on the other hand, wanted to avoid him. She sat at the backseat, making Otani aggravated and confused at the same time.

"What's wrong? Can't you just tell me?"

Silence. The dreaded silence was her answer.

"It's because Nobu-chan called you and yelled at you, probably," he said, answering his own question.

"If that's what you say," she huffed. Was he really that dense?

"What? Rather than giving vague descriptions of your problem, tell me!" he snapped. "Don't let Nobu-chan tell you off like that!"

"If that's what you say," she repeated.

"Come on! I'm getting worried! It's not good for me to feel worried about you," he said.

"Then stop worrying about me if you think it's no good," she barked.

"I actually care too much to stop worrying, you know. Stop being so childish and tell me."

"How about look at your own actions instead?" she snapped. "Anyways, we're here."

Otani stepped on the brakes while tiny figures of Nobuko and Chiharu ran towards them. Soon enough, Risa left the car and didn't bid him a safe trip like she usually does.

"I'll fetch you later!"

No reply. She slammed the door shut harder than usual.

"Geez. What's wrong with her? But I hope she didn't find out… I think I'm going to die if she did."

...

"What's with the gloomy-looking face?" Nobuko asked.

"Did Otani-kun do something?" Chiharu added.

"Let's go have a snack to lighten the mood! I don't care if you're full, Risa! You need to put more meat in your bones anyway!" Nobuko exclaimed. Risa simply nodded, still feeling hurt at what she saw.

After buying three Frappuccinos and a box of donuts, Risa decided to confront her friends with what she saw.

"EH? That big-breasted lady is back?" Nobuko snapped.

"Nobu-chan, not so loud," Chiharu said.

"Yeah, and she was with Otani in that empty classroom while he made me wait," Risa replied, sipping her drink. Nobuko took a big bite out of her glazed donut before starting another rant.

"The nerve of that idiot! I should have finished him off back when he forgot your birthday! He has no right to say those things! He… he… AAAAGH!" Nobuko slowly rubbed the temples of her forehead. "You know a pregnant woman like me shouldn't be so stressed, right? Well, your boyfriend is always the cause of my stress! He might as well make a death wish so I would grant it!"

"Nobu-chan, don't get too worked up. You're a pregnant woman. I'll try to give my thoughts," Chiharu said gently. "Risa-chan, did you hear the entire conversation?"

"No… but…"

"Don't be too worried. It's bad for your health. After all, you were stressed out from Mimi-chan's actions and your work issues. Don't add Otani-kun in them because it'll just hurt even more. You should try to confront him."

"He's too dense to be confronted," Nobuko grumbled.

"Oh… well, maybe you heard things wrong, Risa. Let's investigate!"

"And I thought it was Otani, Heikichi-chan, and Suzuki-kun who would go all secret agent on us," Risa groaned.

"We'll do it! I'm going to ask darling if I could take a break this week to help you!" Nobuko exclaimed.

"And I can take a one week break too, because one of my co-workers have to work overtime on our jobs," Chiharu added.

"If that squirt is doing wrong to you, he's going to pay! Pay, I tell you!"

"Yeah… but even if he does, I still love him," Risa said sadly. "I really wish he wasn't doing me wrong."

"We do too, Risa-chan," Chiharu assured.

"He'd better not do you wrong…"

The only thing that made Risa's mood lighter that moment was the support and strong friendship Nobuko and Chiharu had with her. She still felt hurt from what they said behind her back, but that was nothing compared to Otani having unknown conversations with the flirty woman with a huge chest that hindered their trust with one another and attempted to break their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So... yay, Hitomi's back! Actually, scratch the yay part. xD I was planning on putting Kanzaki but I realized Hitomi would be better because Kanzaki's less mysterious than her. Hahahaha. I enjoyed writing the Risa-Nobuko-Chiharu friendship parts. Next chapter up soon! It's longer and better. :D Please review, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned! _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, mostly because of the dialogue. xD But it's fine! This is also one of my favorite chapters because... haha, won't spoil. xD I can't believe I'm going to return to school after 1 week. :( I feel slightly depressed about it, but I'm sure I can continue writing my stories especially now that I'm more dedicated in becoming an author/writer/journalist! Haha, enough of the sappiness! It's about the story! :D This is one of the silliest chapters I've written so far as well. I love Nobuko and her rage moments, so forgive me for writing too much of her. xD And I've made a few changes with this story. From K+, I changed the rating into T, and thus this is my first fic here on that was rated T, so yay! And I changed the genre from humor to drama, thus making this my first fic here on that had drama in it, so double yay! xD I really guess I grew as a writer, because I started writing more than just fully innocent and warm-hearted stories. Well, off to the chapter now! :D_

_Darkwerewolfess_- Haha thanks! Yep, it's Hitomi! I planned it to be Kanzaki, but she's mellow and Hitomi has more mystery. xD I'm going to put up the Yoshi story soon! :D I'm going to do my best even if I'm starting school again! And I'm sorry I haven't replied in facebook, because we went out and all, and I haven't been able to use it properly this weekend. xD Thanks again! :D I hope you like this chapter! :D__

__lia200304____- Thank you! I'm going to finish this story, don't worry! :D Here's the next chapter, so I hope you like it! :D__

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 9

_Interrogation_

**...**

"I just remembered… I have work tomorrow!" Risa groaned. She impatiently tapped her foot as she and the other two waited outside the mall to be fetched and brought home. They all carried shopping bags just to ensure that their newly bought items weren't going to be easily snatched. Chiharu checked her watch several seconds within a minute as the other two girls chatted.

"Then we'll fetch you from work! Unless your dear Otani-kun would finally have the guts to fetch you," Nobuko replied. She snickered as Risa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oi, time to go home," a familiar voice said. The girls turned around and saw Otani stopping his car in front of them.

"Suzuki-kun's on his way, Chiharu-chan. And Nakao's busy buying something special for you. Don't say I told you."

"I hope it's a cake!" Nobuko said dreamily. Chiharu merely giggled, but Risa's stare became bitter.

"Get in," Otani said, not realizing how badly his girlfriend was glaring at him.

"Thanks for the day, Nobu-chan! Chiharu-chan! Thank you!" she said happily. She avoided showing a nasty mood, and she thought it was best to stop herself from letting her emotions get the better of her once again. As she watched Otani drive, she wondered if Nobuko's theory was right – maybe there was a reason Hitomi returned, and she hoped she didn't turn up to seduce Otani once again.

**...**

The morning after turned out better than Otani expected. Risa didn't yell at him about another unknown issue, and she was actually smiling after her sour attitude before they slept the evening before. She constantly pretended to be asleep as she kicked him countless times. By the time Risa was preparing coffee for him, he realized he was still exhausted.

"It's too bland," he snapped, a sleepy expression on his face.

"Then prepare your own coffee next time," she retorted.

"Wait… this is your tea… oops."

"It's fine. I'll have your coffee as revenge."

"Consider it revenge," he said drowsily, raising his cupful of tea. "I'm just cranky because I didn't get any sleep last night." he added, yawning afterwards. "Don't get in trouble in work again. I might not be able to fetch you, but I'll try to. I asked for a new assistant teacher, after all. I'll make him or her do all the work Turi-sama never did that became so bothersome to me."

**...**

_Off to fetch you! Chiharu-chan didn't tell me she could drive. T_T I would, but darling doesn't allow me to because I'm pregnant! Just you wait! We're gonna be there at about 15 minutes!_

Risa smiled as she waited for her best friends outside the building where another photo shoot was held. To her relief, Mimi nor her manager appeared and the model she was assigned to was very polite and delightful to work with. Her long, loose hair swayed as the light breeze blew from the east. She pulled her denim jacket until it was tight enough for her to distinguish warmth despite the cold wind. Leaves were gently carried by the wind, causing Risa's mind to wander for a moment. It wasn't everyday that a tender sight of nature touched her.

"Risa!"

She turned around and noticed Nobuko's hand waving from a light blue car. She ran immediately inside and praised Chiharu for her talent in driving. Nobuko, on the other hand, grumbled on how Nakao forbade her to drive until their baby was born.

"So what's the plan?" Chiharu asked. Risa's eyes widened. What's that about a plan?

"Easy! We'll talk to Otani-kun and discuss the important matters," Nobuko replied vaguely. Chiharu nodded, but Risa had no idea what it meant.

"Important matters? What?"

"Oh, and you'll be hiding from him, Risa," Nobuko added. "You'll get the idea once we start talking to him."

Risa rolled her eyes when Nobuko and Chiharu started talking about other matters. They gave off a vague detail on their plan, but she guessed that they would interrogate Otani about Hitomi without him noticing it. She shrugged and joined in the conversation, which was mostly about fashion. Chiharu was kind enough to ask Risa about her day, and she gladly replied that she didn't have any issues of the sort like last week. Nobuko felt cheerful for her, and snarled that she would storm at her workplace if ever she gets in trouble again.

"Is this the right school?" Chiharu asked.

"Yep! And look! Maido High Academy is just a few blocks away!" Nobuko exclaimed. Their old memories of high school started coming back to them again and brought smiles on their faces. "Enough nostalgia! Let's go!"

Chiharu searched for a satisfying parking spot before they left to their "investigation". The school's security guard didn't allow them through the gates until –

"Don't you know who we are?" Nobuko screeched.

"No. That's why I didn't let you in," the guard replied.

"Clever answer, but he shouldn't speak that way to Nobu-chan, if you ask me," Chiharu replied.

"She's the wife of Otani-sensei!" Nobuko added, tugging the sleeve of Risa's jacket countless times.

"Nobu-chan! You're rattling my brain!" Risa shouted.

The guard's eyes widened as Risa fixed herself up after being released by Nobuko. "I sincerely apologize, Ms. Koizumi! I didn't notice for a moment there! Otani-sama is right inside; feel free to come in!"

"How dare you forget!" Nobuko snarled. "You're lucky Risa is merciful! If it were up to me…"

"Let's go in, shall we?" Chiharu squeaked, cutting Nobuko off. The sandy-haired woman nodded instead of finishing her rant-like statement. She glared at the security guard once more before they entered one of the biggest buildings in the campus.

"So… you know the way around the campus, but you're not sure if it's the right school? Explain, Chiharu-chan," Nobuko said.

"Suzuki-kun and I had a little… exploration in the schools around this town of ours… and… well, he was driving. I was half-asleep while at it," she replied. "I didn't know Otani-kun worked here though. I wonder what kind of teacher he's like!"

"Maybe he's a brutal and idiotic one," Nobuko suggested, chuckling afterwards. "It's a joke, Risa. I didn't mean it. I'm sure Otani-kun's a good teacher."

"So it's fine for you and Heikichi-sama if he becomes Naoki's teacher when he starts elementary?" Chiharu asked.

"Naoki? Who's Naoki?" Risa asked. Nobuko laughed.

"One of the names I'm considering for our baby. I've been searching! And no wonder Haruka was teased back when you guys were younger; his name was filed under the "girls" category," Nobuko answered. The three girls giggled together.

"Ahh. Yeah. Well, I'm glad Haruka's out of my hair for a while. Maybe Maity-sama's making a man out of him so he could finally find a girlfriend! Good thing he said he was able to move on!"

"Should we tell her that Haruka still likes her or continue keeping it a secret?" Chiharu whispered to Nobuko.

**...**

Once they reached the bench close to the classroom of Otani's advisory class, Nobuko and Chiharu instructed Risa to stay behind by the door while they "interrogate" Otani. She nervously obliged, wondering about their plan and its outcome.

"Nobu-chan! Tanaka-san! What are you two doing here?" asked Otani in a surprised voice. Risa rolled her eyes from behind the door. Otani never did expect anyone to visit him while he was working, and he always told Risa to go home early rather than visit him.

"Why? Is it bad to visit?" Nobuko hissed. Risa shook her head when she heard Chiharu's calming words and had the feeling that Nobuko was about to chop Otani's head off.

"No. It's just a surprise that you two visited me instead of Nakao and Suzuki-kun," he replied.

"I am a Nakao," Nobuko reminded. Chiharu stifled a laugh as Otani slapped his forehead. "Why do I keep forgetting?"

"Maybe that's because you're an idiot. And speaking of forgetting, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No."

"Geez. I wonder why Risa hasn't broken up with you yet."

"EXCUSE ME?" Otani screeched.

"She was standing all alone by herself by the building where they held a photo shoot. And the wind was pretty strong today… quite cold too…"

"WHAT? I told that idiot to go home immediately after work!" Otani added.

"Chill, Otani," Nobuko said. She winked at Chiharu. "Yeah. We brought her home," replied the shy, raven-haired girl. Risa had no idea what was going on inside, except for what she heard. She didn't know Otani's hand was on his chest as he breathed in deeply and exhaled with relief.

"Don't scare me like that. If anything happens to her…"

"Oh, so you do care for her," Nobuko said sarcastically.

"What's the sarcasm for?"

"Why didn't you even bother to ask why we didn't bring her here?"

"Because I want her safe at home! And besides, it's better for her to be at home rather than see me work. I can't concentrate on my work if she's here."

Chiharu let out a giggle. "Oh, that's so sweet, Otani-kun!"

"Yeah, sweet," Nobuko said, still having hints of sarcasm in her tone. "Maybe you're just seeing another woman."

Risa's eyes widened. Nobuko was a genius! She mentally praised her best friend for sneaking in the topic. Her heart began to race – what would Otani's reaction be?

"WHAT? Stop accusing me with that! There is NO WAY I'd do that!" he answered angrily.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure?" Nobuko asked. "Then why won't you try to fetch her from work instead of accepting your late shifts? What kind of a boyfriend are you? What if we didn't pass by that building where the photo shoot was held, and she was left to walk home and some guy kidnaps her?"

"STOP! STOP IT! Do you want me to die with panic?" Otani shouted.

"It's just an example, Otani-kun," Chiharu said.

"No matter! If that happens to Koizumi…"

Risa heard a thump, making her anxious. Did Otani faint? What happened to him? She exhaled and placed her hand on her chest. She was terribly curious, but she had to follow Nobuko's instructions to get the answers she wanted. And so far, she felt touched by Otani's words. Now it's all down to the question if he was faking all of it or if Hitomi was with him for other purposes.

"Then you should really take the time to fetch her from work, you know," Nobuko said. "And stop kneeling! Stop trying to be so dramatic."

"I really can't. I have to work on my late shifts."

"Then that means you are cheating on her," Nobuko said in a singsong voice.

"Why do you keep insisting I am?" Otani asked.

"Because we saw Hitomi walking outside the school! HITOMI! That large-breasted woman who tried to seduce you! HITOMI! The woman who had a rabid boyfriend that tried to hurt Risa! HITOMI!"

They didn't really see Hitomi walking outside the campus, but she knew Nobuko had her way with words. Maybe it was enough for Otani to fess up.

"Hitomi's niece is studying in this school! Geez!"

"Oh."

"Is that all? Just because you saw that woman outside the school doesn't mean I'm cheating on my Koizumi!"

"Did you just say "my Koizumi", Otani-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"Hey! That's right! He said "my Koizumi" instead of the usual!" Nobuko exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Well, we shall leave now," Chiharu said, entering the conversation once more. "Suzuki-kun wants me to come home early for something."

"Eh?" Otani asked.

"He just sent me a message on my cell phone. Bye, Otani-kun!"

"You'd better not be cheating. And what the feathers do you work on while on a late shift?" Nobuko asked.

"I have to fix the paper work."

"EVERYDAY? So you're trading your time with Risa for boring paper work?"

"Do you think I'm satisfied with it?"

"Because you aren't doing anything about it, then yes!"

"Well, I'm not!"

"HEY! I want to leave now! I'm going to hit both of you if my date with Suzuki-kun is delayed because of this!" Chiharu shouted. Risa was shocked – it was rare for Chiharu to make an outburst. The last time she had one was back at their high school days, when Suzuki was being unreasonable after failing in entrance exams.

"Oh… well, send Suzuki-kun my regards," Otani said sheepishly.

"Let's go," Nobuko said.

"Bye, Otani-kun!" Chiharu said, waving as she did so. She closed the door and looked at Risa immediately.

"See? There's no reason to be upset, Risa-chan!" the raven-haired girl told her. After worrying overnight, Risa managed to let out a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much!"

"Now let's go. I'm serious about my date with Suzuki-kun."

"It's the first time she admits having a serious date with Suzuki-kun, you know. And they're engaged! Imagine that!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I just love writing parts where Otani forgets that Nobuko is married to Nakao already. xD Stay tuned for the next chapter, because I finally learned how to write a decent story twist! xD Please review, no flames hopefully! :D _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Another update! :D I've been writing advanced chapters because school's going to start in less than a week and I'm not sure if I have more time to update! But I promise I'll finish this story! :D This is... I dunno, I was laughing and telling myself to write something happier within this chapter because... won't spoil. xD This is quite a long chapter too, and one of my favorites, even if it drove me insane just writing it. Despite indulging myself sometimes with spoilers (sometimes I'm impatient), I won't give any for this chapter because I want it read! xD Thanks for the last reads and reviews! :D They're a huge help to the creation of every single update, chapter, and upcoming ones! I hope it's not turning out cliché or anything. I didn't have this kind of story idea before anyway. xD Well, read away! :D_

_Darkwerewolfess__- Thank you once again! :D There are more twists coming along! :D Lol I think I spoiled something xD Yeah, I really wish he acted sweeter to Risa in the manga/anime/movie too, but he's fine the way he is! x3 Yeeeep! I really hope I could update that a lot even when school starts here and gets me busy! And thanks once again! :D It's my first xD thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!_

_DestinyDreamer911__- Thank you! :D I'm glad you love it! Haha yeah! I really did some thinking about writing that... I thought it would be something he could say when they're a longtime couple! Thanks once again! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 10

_Of Bittersweet Days_

**...**

The interesting revelation sparked a wild conversation on their drive to Risa's apartment. They planned to beat the clock, but they didn't want their time together to end as well. Nobuko was amazed that someone related to Hitomi was studying in that school. She had mixed emotions about it, and tried to convince Risa that it was quite fishy rather than coincidental about Hitomi's reappearance in their lives.

"I still think it's fishy," she said.

"Me too… I don't know why," Chiharu said. "But at least he's not cheating!"

"He was horrible at hiding his feelings for you too," Nobuko added with a smirk. "I guess Otani-kun does have a weakness. I should tell him stories about bad things happening to you if ever I want him to do something that he doesn't like."

"Nobu-chan, that's evil," Chiharu snapped.

"I'll ride along if you do that!" Risa responded. Chiharu exhaled; there was no hope for Nobuko's schemes and Risa's need for more sweetness from Otani. "Well then… I'll have my share too."

"What? This is the first time Chiharu-chan ever accepted to take part in my schemes!" Nobuko said happily.

"I always took part in your schemes, Nobu-chan! I just didn't make it obvious," she chirped. "Plus, I think Otani-kun needs to repay his cruelty to Risa!"

"Right!"

"Hey, Chiharu-chan, may I ask you a favor?" Risa asked. The raven-haired girl nodded. "Can you bring me to Otani's school tomorrow? I want to surprise him."

"Didn't he say he preferred you at home?" Nobuko asked with a smirk. "But then, having Otani not being able to concentrate on work is tempting to see…"

"No problem!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Anyway, we're here! See you tomorrow, Risa-chan!"

"You guys are still free this entire week?" she asked before leaving the car.

"Yeah! I took an overtime shift for the last three weeks anyway," Chiharu replied.

"Darling says taking a break from work is best for me while we're waiting for little Naoki!" Nobuko said. "See you tomorrow, Risa!"

**...**

The red-haired woman couldn't contain her happiness as she locked the main door of her maisonette-styled apartment. She ran into her room as quickly as she could and changed her clothes, positioned herself in front of the television and daydreamed, ignoring the fact one of her favorite shows were on. A relieving sensation swept through her nerves while she recalled Otani's sweet words and his confirmation against cheating on her.

An hour later, the sound of the door unlocking rendered a blush on her cheeks. Soon enough, Otani entered, yawning whilst tossing his briefcase on the closest table within his distance.

"Welcome home!" she chirped. Otani simply nodded and walked towards her. He kissed her forehead and didn't bother to rush on continuing his sensei duties that he frequently brings home every day.

"Did Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan bring you home?" he asked.

"Hai!"

"Thank them for me, alright?" he requested. Otani exhaled while Risa told him to rest his back on the couch, worried of his exhaustion.

"You need to rest, Otani," she said softly. "You look really tired."

"I am. Thank goodness you're safe."

"Eh?"

"Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan visited me a while ago. They told me things… they scared me by telling me about the possibility you could've been kidnapped by the way you stood alone! Don't you ever stand outside alone like that! Do you want me to die?"

There were times when she felt very blessed with Otani's jealousy, but she felt scared at the moment. Otani was evaluating on the possibility of her being kidnapped and his anxiety if it ever happened. Nobuko was just giving an example for him to feel guilty on preferring overtime work than bringing her home. She figured Otani was too worn out.

"I'm sorry. But I wouldn't do that if you actually brought me home just like before," she said, hoping the idea would sink in his mind.

Sadly, Otani was stubborn.

"You know I can't do that. I really have to concentrate on my job now. The new assistant teacher is just a female version of Turi-sama! And both of them are MY assistants! They'll be the death of me!"

"No wonder you're so tired. Please take a break," she pleaded. "For me. I don't want to see you stressing out."

"If we're having Okonomiyaki for dinner, then I'll gladly do relax for and with you," he replied with a smile.

**...**

After enjoying a delicious meal together, Otani proved he was a man of his word and didn't touch his briefcase nor mentioned anything about his work afterwards. Risa's heart leapt in bliss as she and Otani spent the night playing videogames. She constantly asked him if he had any important work, for she was afraid that he would blame her if he forgot to attend to something that would risk his job. He reassured her nothing will go downhill, even promising it to her just to cheer her up. But the following day had more surprises than she expected.

The first half of the day made her wonder if she was merely dreaming because of its seemingly perfect nature that reminded her of previous "perfect days" that had annoying events erupting afterwards. Otani surprised her with the aroma of well-brewed coffee and fresh donuts when she woke up from a dreamless sleep.

"I bought the donuts at about 30 minutes ago as thanks. Resting really made me feel better! I was having horrible headaches just because of those assistant teachers."

And after that –

"And I think I'll fetch you later. I'm going to stick up to the principal, tell him to drown my assistant teachers with the work they passed on to me!"

When she arrived at work, a bunch of new faces aspiring to become famous overjoyed her through compliments. She smiled when she saw those she styled strutting like queens while cameras tailed them and captured their every graceful move and swan-like poses. She was praised the entire day. With a bonus, they were dismissed early from work. With that, she called Chiharu and Nobuko immediately. She waited for a few minutes outside, sitting on a bench while talking to one of the younger models she worked with. Nobuko had the pleasure of honking the horn of Chiharu's car countless times when they arrived.

"Did you really have to do that, Nobu-chan?" Chiharu asked, stifling her laughter.

"Yes!" Nobuko replied gleefully. "I told darling to prepare assorted butter cookies for you to give Otani. And please tell me why you look happy enough to burst. Wipe that grin off your face – it's too big and it's scaring Chiharu."

"No, it's not. But it's making me curious," Chiharu said.

"Otani was so sweet since last night! I can't get over it!" she exclaimed dreamily.

"Oh… no wonder you're so giddy," Nobuko said. "But I'm happy you are. You've been bummed for days anyway! And lucky that Mimi didn't rear her ugly head again… I might just charge at her."

"Now, now, Nobu-chan. Heikichi-kun specifically told me to stop your angry outbursts."

"Have you guys spent the day together?" Risa asked. The two girls nodded.

"Hai! I was surprised on how Nobu-chan eats lately," Chiharu added.

"Hey! I'm pregnant! I have cravings, you know," Nobuko snapped. Chiharu merely giggled. "I'm just teasing, Nobu-chan!"

"Do you think it's fine with Otani that I took the time to visit him?" Risa asked, assisting Nobuko in exiting the parked car. Nobuko gave her two thumbs up with a sly wink.

"Of course! He secretly craves to see you anyway," she said mischievously.

"Nobu-chan, I really dislike the way your mind works sometimes," Risa huffed.

"I'm used to it," Chiharu said. "You should listen to what she and Heikichi-chan are discussing."

"I don't even want to know!" Risa exclaimed, covering her ears for comic relief. They ended up laughing together as the security guard led them in, shivering at the sight of Nobuko. There was a possibility her fierce nature scarred him through her yells.

They quickly entered the building as they passed through excited and tired elementary kids. Risa groaned when she realized none of the girls in this elementary had the towering height she was cursed with back when she was in elementary.

"Wait, I'll be back! I'm just going to check something! One of my college professors has a nephew working here and I'm just going to ask some questions," Chiharu said. Nobuko gave her permission to leave them to surprise Otani. But instead, he surprised them back.

Before they entered the room, rustling sounds of flying paper halted them from entering. It made them even more curious when a female voice emerged from the few seconds of silence. The door was slightly opened, and Nobuko told Risa quietly to take a peek with her. Both their cheeks reddened when they spotted Hitomi assisting Otani with the papers in a very… seductive position. Nobuko's eyes blazed with anger as Risa's heart sank deeper.

"They claimed they saw you yesterday, but I think they were lying," they heard Otani say.

"I didn't even come here yesterday!" Hitomi replied.

"Typical. Maybe Koizumi asked them to spy on me. She definitely doesn't trust me anymore!" Otani screeched angrily. "But how do they know that we've been having contact with each other?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not a psychic. But did you tell them why?"

"Of course not! They would haunt me forever if I did!"

Nobuko stopped herself from storming in the classroom, knowing she would regret it. A cold sensation trickled down her neck. Turning around, she saw Risa sobbing silently, and several teardrops managed to drip on her neck.

"Risa, let's go."

She slowly aided Risa to stand up due to her weak feelings. After walking outside the building, Chiharu ran towards them with a horrified expression.

"What happened to Risa-chan?"

"Let's go to the car first. We have to talk."

**...**

"EH? Seriously?"

It was one of the rare moments when Chiharu raised her voice with panic. Nobuko responded with a nod, patting Risa's back. They did their best to comfort her.

"I found something out… far worse than that… might support Otani's actions with Hitomi…" Chiharu sputtered.

"Tell us now," Nobuko snarled.

"But Risa-chan…"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT! SO I… I mean… WE HAVE A REASON TO SMASH OTANI'S HEAD TO A BRICK WALL LATER!"

"O… okay… well… I met up with Hitachi-kun earlier, the nephew of my professor. He assists the principal in the student database and we're good friends. I asked him if Hitomi had a niece studying here, since I felt odd about finding it out. And guess what? She doesn't."

It was no surprise that the news tore Risa apart. More tears cascaded down her cheeks as her heart squeezed with anguish. Nobuko and Chiharu pulled her in a comforting embrace.

"We're here for you, Risa," Chiharu said.

"Always," Nobuko said, pulling them closer.

At some point, Risa felt relieved that her friends did their best to pull her out of her sadness. Too bad they needed to do something more because it was a problem involving Otani.

And her problems involving Otani… needed drastic measures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I seriously want to improve the way I write angst and tragic moments, y'know. xD Well, that's it for this chapter! There's more soon! Please review, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned for the next! _


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Another update! :D Happy 1st day of June as well! :D After 3 days, I'm off to school... ._. But I'll continue updating this! :D I already planned it to have 20 chapters, but it might increase if I get carried away! As for the last chapter, it was quite an angsty one, and I had to brainstorm for it! I felt my conscience telling me off while writing it because I always get sad whenever I read the sad parts of the manga. xD Thanks for the reviews! :D And thanks for supporting this story, guys! It means a lot!_

_Darkwerewolfess - I'm sorry that I did! D: but I'm glad you like the chapter! :D Hahaha, has he read it yet? xD And thank you! :D I'm trying my best to improve my writing! Here's the next chapter, and I really hope you like it! :D_

_DestinyDreamer911__- Thank you! Yeah, I know! If he really did that in the manga, I might shout at my monitor screen! Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter! :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 11

_Friendly Support_

**...**

Chiharu drove them to the Nakao dessert shop as Nobuko comforted Risa at the backseat. It pained the two girls to see Risa crying again because of Otani. It has been a long time since the last time Otani caused her trouble, and that was when he forgot her birthday on their first year in university. And being 25-year olds… it was indeed a long time ago.

Nobuko had a hard time holding her tongue from shouting brutal things she wanted to do to Otani, but the mere mention of his name made her tallest friend wail loudly. The two girls felt torn, seeing their friend who had the boldest idiosyncrasy of laughing too much crying the hardest she could. They sighed, realizing that there were times that the people who laugh the loudest actually fall into the deepest pains.

Heikichi's warm smile instantly vanished when he saw Nobuko exhaling in grief for the red-haired girl. Suzuki, who was staring through the window of the shop, ran outside immediately and assisted the three girls in. The two boys allowed the girls to explain, Heikichi bringing out some sweets and tea for them in hopes to calm everyone's nerves, especially his wife's. There was never a day that Nobuko stopped being concerned of Risa.

"I don't know what to think of Otani-kun anymore, to be honest," Nobuko snarled. She slammed her empty cup of tea on the table, watching her husband help waiters of their dessert shop serve while listening to their conversation.

"Since I'm not a witness of the situation, I guess I have no right to defend Otani-kun, whether he deserves it or not," Suzuki said.

"There is no way he deserves defending! Especially from a lawyer like you!" Nobuko snapped.

"Uhh… Nobu-chan… Suzuki-kun's an architect," Chiharu whispered.

"Oh. Well, who's the lawyer then?"

"I think it's Yoshi-sama," Heikichi replied, taking a seat next to Nobuko.

"I thought he became a professional basketball player?" Suzuki asked.

"You met Yoshi-kun?" Nobuko asked Suzuki.

"Of course. Heikichi-chan, Otani-kun, and I hang out with him back at our last years of university," he replied. Chiharu gave him a quick, but painful pinch on the arm, causing him to slap his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Risa-chan! I'm very sorry," Suzuki said, his face reddening. Risa, on the other hand, remained silent. She sat in the middle of the two couples with puffy, reddened eyes, pale skin and a lifeless position.

"You know, if only Yoshi-kun didn't transfer, maybe he'd be Risa-chan's boyfriend. And he'd treat her better," Chiharu whispered. Heikichi nodded. He and Chiharu knew Yoshi well because of their past interactions with each other.

"Don't hate me for this… but I think we need to know Otani's side of the story," Heikichi said all of a sudden. He didn't flinch at the sight of his wife's glare. He knew that his best friend since junior high has his own view on the story.

"And what? For him to hurt Risa even more? I don't think he even deserves to live under the same roof as Risa, let alone be in the same room or breath the same air!" she barked. Heikichi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, temper."

To their surprise, Nobuko exhaled and hugged her husband with a smile.

"Thank you."

"How are we going to find out his part of the story anyway, Heikichi-chan?" Chiharu asked.

"I'll ask him. I'm going to invite him here on Saturday, whether he likes it or not. He doesn't even try to escape his overtime, which is downright suspicious," he replied.

"I know. But Koizumi-san might not be able to stand being in the same room with him," Suzuki said.

As her friends conversed, Risa's sight became blurry because of her nonstop tears and her hearing constantly faded. All the sweet words of Otani were overshadowed by what she heard him say back at his school. Was he stringing her all along? He didn't realize how badly he could crumple her heart with just a single word, let alone a dishonest action behind her back.

_BZZZZZZ!_

"What's that vibration?" Suzuki asked. Risa took out her phone and flipped it, only to have her heart ache even more.

_Koizumi,_

_I won't be able to fetch you today. Something came up. I'm really sorry. I'll make up for it later! :)_

_Otani_

She dropped the phone, causing gasps from her friends. Nobuko cautiously took it and tossed the phone across the table as fiercely as she could. It landed in Suzuki's lap, and he read it with Chiharu, only to shake their heads.

"HAS HE NO SHAME?" Nobuko growled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Darling! Please!" Heikichi pleaded, but Nobuko didn't stop herself anymore. She started ranting with a horrified Heikichi worrying about her health.

"Heikichi-chan," Chiharu said. "Don't be worried. It's better that she lets her anger out rather than stress about it in hiding." She gave him an assuring smile. "I'm a doctor anyway."

"You know what? Risa, stay here for the night. You, Chiharu-chan, and Suzuki-kun! We have enough rooms anyway!" Nobuko said.

"Why us?" Suzuki asked.

"Suzuki-kun, Risa-chan needs our support," Chiharu replied in a whisper. Suzuki nodded.

"I guess it's fine. It's my day off tomorrow anyway."

**...**

"Koizumi! I'm home!" Otani shouted.

No reply.

"Koizumi!" he repeated. Only silence greeted him.

"Koizumi! Stop hiding, idiot!"

Otani's eyes widened. He tossed his briefcase, not caring if it smashes into something. He ran through every room of their apartment, only to realize his girlfriend wasn't home.

"No! This can't be! This really can't be!" he thought, shaking his head in horror. He rummaged his pockets messily in search of his cell phone. Thoughts of Risa screaming hurdled in his mind, scaring him even more. He quickly pressed call after entering speed dial, only to hear the automatic voicemail saying the phone was off and couldn't be reached at the moment.

"NO!"

He fell on his knees with shaky hands, one of them trying its best to keep the phone in his firm grip. He dialed Heikichi's number as quickly as he could, hoping he or Nobuko knew something about it.

"This is Nakao Heikichi speaking! Do you wish to order sweets today?"

"NAKAO!" he screeched. "THANK GOODNESS!"

"Otani?" he heard Heikichi ask.

"Where's Nobu-chan? Where is she?"

"Uhh… uhh…"

"ANSWER QUICKLY! I NEED HER HELP!"

"Why?" Heikichi asked.

"RISA'S NOT HOME! HER PHONE'S OFF! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I NEED HELP!" he shouted.

"Hey… calm down. Darling's going to kill me for this… but come here," he told Otani softly.

"WHAT? I HAVE TO FIND RISA FIRST!" he yelped. He was at the brink of tears.

"She's here."

A wave of relief fell upon him as he wiped away his tears, thanking the Lord that she was safe.

"Darling, who is it?" he heard Nobuko ask through the phone.

"Uhh… uhh…"

The sound of footsteps and grabbing halted him for a moment, until Nobuko's words echoed through the phone.

"**DIE, SHRIMP!**"

And the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Even if this was supposed to be a serious chapter, I was laughing when I wrote Nobuko shouting "DIE, SHRIMP!" at Otani through the phone. XD Thanks for reading! Please review, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned! This cliffhanger is... intense? xD Just wait for the next chapter! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hey guys! :D Another update! I have sad news... tomorrow is my first day in 9th grade! So yeah, maybe I won't update this regularly. :'( I'm really sorry about that, but I promise I'll finish this story! I've got advanced chapters anyway, so I'll update this when I have the chance! :D And yeah, here where I am, we start our schools at June and the first day of the week in this country is on Saturday. But anyways, I won't let school stop me from updating this story! :D Thanks for the reviews, guys! They'll definitely keep me going on writing this story! And since I love writing when I have nothing to do in between classes, I might post up a lot of oneshots! And the Yoshi-story definitely won't be forgotten! Read away now! :D This chapter made me somewhat giddy._

_Darkwerewolfess__- Thanks! :D I love Yoshi... couldn't help myself! xD Haha I'm glad you like her in this chapter! I just adore her and her temper with Risa and Otani! Ahhh, I love that line. xD And thanks! I thought it was fine to put it in because Nobuko scared him about Risa getting kidnapped or something because he doesn't bother to check up on her at work. xD Thanks again! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Anonymous Reviewer__- Thank you! :D I'm glad you liked the line and the chapter! :D_

_DestinyDreamer911__- Thanks for reviewing! :D I'm glad you thought the line was funny! I was aiming for that! xD Haaa, I really wanted to put Yoshi in here! He won't be appearing in other chapters a lot, but I'm writing a chaptered story with him in it and I'd publish it here once this story is done! Haha yeah... he really is! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Wrightless__- Heya! Thanks for reviewing! Haha, I guess I am. xD And thanks for your comment! I haven't thought of that much, to be honest. Feel free to hit me on the head because of that! I'm still 14 and I haven't really tried to think that much for a situation like that, but thank you for telling me! I'll try and improve more on writing with that tip! Thanks again! :D I hope you like this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex_

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 12

_Answers with a Mini-Seiko_

**...**

"Darling, what did you say to Otani-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Darling."

"He was just so concerned! I couldn't help myself!"

"Darling! We're trying to keep Risa from getting even more hurt!"

"He called her Risa. You know he only says it rarely."

"But still!"

Risa sat on the couch in the corner of the living room in the Nakao residence, which wasn't far from their desserts shop. She was isolated from the others, who were conversing secretly about Otani's phone call. Nobuko lectured Heikichi as Chiharu and Suzuki watched them worriedly. They were surprised on how Heikichi handled the situation well. But then again, he was in a relationship with Nobuko for years.

Chiharu and Suzuki ran behind the dining table of the house when the doorbell rang, knowing Nobuko's temper. Heikichi was forced to stay behind his wife as she opened the door with blazing eyes.

"Where is she?"

Risa turned her head as she sniffled, wondering what Otani could possibly say next.

"GET LOST, SHRIMP!" Nobuko barked.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LEAVING WITHOUT KOIZUMI!" he retorted furiously, barging in the house. Nobuko tried her best to push Otani out, forcing Heikichi to apologize as he did it for her.

"NAKAO! STOP IT!" Otani shouted, fighting the force Heikichi placed on pushing him.

"I'm sorry, Otani. But I have to follow my darling," he huffed.

"KOIZUMI! GET OUT HERE!" he screeched. He managed to shift his position and run towards the living room. The sight of Risa's puffy eyes and depressing expression made his heart sink, and made him curious and angry.

"Koizumi," he said. He was forced to the ground by a powerful tug on his coat, and Nobuko dragged him out with all her might.

"Koizumi! I'll hate you forever if you don't come with me!" he barked.

"Feel free to! You have your Hitomi anyway!" she yelled, surprising the others. It's been hours since she mumbled a word, let alone scream.

"Wha…?"

"Don't play dumb, idiot!" Nobuko snarled.

"You guys were spying on me!" Otani shouted.

"And I guess we were right to do it," Chiharu said. "I couldn't believe you did it, Otani-kun."

"DID WHAT? I'm not cheating on Koizumi!"

His head fell on the floor as Nobuko released her firm grip from his coat and kicked him lightly. To his relief, she allowed him to explain, though keeping a frightening glare on him. Chiharu and Suzuki assisted him to a seat, but Nobuko distanced Risa from him, much to his annoyance.

"Explain," Nobuko snarled once again.

"Her niece is a student in the school!" Otani screeched. "Didn't I say that yesterday?"

"Your database says she has no niece," Chiharu snapped, surprising Otani.

"Because her niece is a mini-Seiko!" Otani said. "She's registered as a boy! And Hitachi-kun is new, so he doesn't know about that cross-dressing kid!"

The thought of having a mini-Seiko in elementary school scared them.

"Geez! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D CHEAT ON KOIZUMI?" he screeched. "What made you idiots think of that?"

"You don't fetch her anymore from work," Suzuki said.

"And with Hitomi in the scene… you think we wouldn't have any suspicions?" Heikichi asked.

Otani rubbed the back of his neck. He took a glance at Risa's puffy eyes and looked away in guilt. "I thought you guys trusted me enough."

"We do, Otani-kun," Chiharu told him. "But why didn't you tell us Hitomi had a nephew instead of leave out details of your work and students?"

"Because I'm not really interested in telling stories about students that aren't in my class!" he barked. "And it's pathetic to talk about her. She tricked me once and had a maniac boyfriend who tried to hurt Koizumi. Do you think I'd blurt out, "Hey! Hitomi has a nephew in my school!" to you guys? That would be even more suspicious!"

After a moment of silence, Suzuki decided to break it gently. "He has a very good point."

"You guys should be apologizing to me because of your false accusations," snapped the auburn-haired man. Nobuko shook her head in disagreement.

"Sorry, but we won't. Even if you're clear of those charges, you still upset Risa because you don't bring her home like you usually do," she told him.

"I told you, I can't! I have work to attend to!" he sneered.

"How would you feel if Risa prioritized her work first before you? What if she spends too much time being a stylist and fashion designer that she starts ignoring you? What if a male model asks her out? Think, you idiot!"

Otani had no attack against those words. Nobuko's wisdom on their lives frustrated him since their high school years. He knew that she was good in proving him wrong, and he hated having his point lose to hers.

"I'd feel awful," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But so what?"

"So what? That's all you could say? Risa feels AWFUL that you prioritize your stupid work more than her!" she barked.

"Nobu-chan, it's fine."

Their heads turned to Risa, who managed to speak once again after watching them quarrel. "As long as he isn't cheating."

"Can we go now?" Otani asked. She nodded her head simply, sighing in grief. She couldn't resist Otani, after all.

**...**

"Why didn't you tell me you felt upset about that?" Otani asked, locking the main door of their apartment. Risa shook her head and walked to their bedroom, befuddled by the events of the day. She changed her clothes, ignoring Otani's repetition of the question. By the time Otani wore his pajamas and sat on the bed beside her, he clutched her arm and placed his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked once again. She wanted to turn away, but her eyes locked on Otani's deep, brown ones, causing her to feel flustered at their position.

"Do… don't blush… just answer me!" he stammered loudly, a light tint of pink crawling on his cheeks.

"Because if I told you that… you'd call me an idiot for getting upset over such a small matter," she replied softly, wiping away the forming tears in her eyes. Otani released his grasp on her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't think I'd get mad at you about things that upset you! I'd get mad when I'm the cause of your sadness, idiot!" he snapped. He turned away and clutched his head in annoyance.

"Otani…"

"Forget it. I'm really sorry if I made you upset. Hitomi never had my interest, and she never will. And since you're so worked up over me prioritizing my work… I'm going to stop."

"It's fine by me if you want to work extra shifts," she told him.

"No. I made you upset doing it. I don't want to do things that would make you feel disturbed. Plus… it'll be proof I'm not cheating on you. And I'm tired overworking myself, to sum it all up," he said seriously. She gave him a soft smile.

"My eyes hurt," she grumbled.

"That's because you cried over foolish things," he barked.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just rest. It'll help."

He tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead, telling her he has to study his lesson plan for the next day. As she serenely dozed off, Otani couldn't help but clutch his chest at the sight of her sleepy smile before searching for the briefcase he tossed hours ago because of worrying over her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I'll miss summer vacation so badly. T_T Thanks for reading! Sorry it was such a short chapter! I'll make up for it :) I'm guessing I'll have 20 chapters for this story. Please review, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Heya guys! I'm back after a week or 2 of school! Sorry for the terribly late update! I didn't expect 9th grade to pack a punch immediately and give us tons of things to do within half a month or less! I was itching to update this sooner, but I was kinda preoccupied with the guy I like as well since we became unexpected classmates. Let's just say I know how Risa felt when Otani rejected her. ._. It's depressing. But yeah, I learned from Lovely Complex to never give up! So I won't, and I won't give up on this story either! I'll do my best to update this again, so I'll find time for this. I have to study for two quizzes tomorrow, so I decided to update this today to make up for my long absence! Thanks for all the reviews and reads! They're much appreciated and they help mend my already depressed and broken heart. Hahaha, sorry for the drama. xD I just had some issues regarding my real life that I can't abandon easily. Read away, chapter 13 is here! :D I hope you guys like it!_

_Anonymous Reviewer - Thank you! Really? I had a tough time thinking of how he'd solve it, but I'm glad you like the outcome! I'd rather less drama, to be honest. And thank you once again! I hope to be a really good writer! And it's alright; I'm having a blast at school anyway and thank you once more!_

_DestinyDreamer911 - Thank you! Yeah, I really can't stand writing him as a cheater in their relationship because that's seemingly impossible anyway. xD Haha I'm glad you liked that pun! Thanks! I love Nobu-chan as well and writing her is one of my favorite parts in writing Lovely Complex fanfics! Here's the update! I'm sorry for the wait! :D_

_Naara-no-temari - Thanks for reviewing and for your kind words! I'm really happy this story was able to inspire you! :D_

_Michie Kiyomi - Thank you! :) Yep, we start school at Saturdays because of the customs of this country. Thanks for reading once again!_

_Darkwerewolfess - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing and keeping an eye on updates! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this sooner! I hope you like this chapter! :D_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 13

_Aftershock_

**...**

Risa decided to wear sunglasses the entire day after an embarrassing morning with thanks to Otani. Her eyes were still slightly swollen, and waking up with Otani's dense actions fueled her anger. Everything returned to normal, especially Otani's snappish, morning mood. She rubbed her left eye that itched for a few seconds, causing her to spill some of his coffee on the saucer.

"Pour it properly!" he demanded.

"I can't help it! My eye's itchy and swollen!" she snapped.

"That's what you get for crying, idiot!" he barked.

"AND WHO'S THE CAUSE OF THAT?"

She sighed when Otani fell silent and stayed that way the entire morning. After fixing themselves up for work ("MY TIE! Where is it?" "You're wearing it, idiot."), Otani became more aware of Risa's neutral mood towards him. He tossed her a pair of his favorite sunglasses to her as she sat beside him in the car.

"For your eyes. I don't want anyone to see you as a mess," he said, mentally blaming himself for the previous day. He was surprised when she smiled at him for the first time at that day and thanked him. He gave a soft, unnoticeable smile, hoping he could repay her for what he did.

"Hey… Nakao said we'll spend a day together, all of us," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"I thought you know because you spent a lot of time at their house yesterday," he told her, his cheeks turning red. He couldn't believe how worried he got yesterday.

"Well, I was too busy crying to hear anything," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh. We're going. I think we're going to an amusement park, to lift our spirits," he explained. "Nakao did some good thinking."

"Nobu-chan still probably hates you," Risa said jokingly.

"It's fine. I'm used to it since high school," he replied, laughing afterwards. "Don't go crying again, even if Mimi-chan's harassing you at work. I don't have sunglasses with a darker tint, unless you want me to buy one. And don't worry; I'll definitely bring you home later."

Risa simply nodded and left the car, waving at Otani before entering the building, excited to see new faces for another photo shoot. She hummed while waiting in the elevator, hoping new clothing articles of hit fashion designers were available for her to stylize on models. The thought of Mimi's interference was faint.

Until she saw her posing in a sleeveless silk shirt and matching shorts with pumps… in an odd color combination.

"What's that hag doing here?" she snarled.

"I'm a stylist, so don't get surprised," Risa said nonchalantly, avoiding anger after such a night.

"Geez."

Risa rested herself for a moment, watching a couple of models and her fellow respective stylists smothering them with a fair amount of make-up and matching pairs of clothes for them. She reunited with some of her old classmates in her university who took fashion even more seriously than she does. And to her surprise, her closest friend in the university, Emi-chan, was Mimi's stylist.

"Hey, Risa!" she exclaimed. "I know you hate her and all… so I'm sabotaging her outfits secretly," Emi told her with a snicker.

"Koizumi Risa!" a voice called.

She turned and was faced with a taller woman with long, curly blonde hair and a wide grin. "I'm Karino Misaki! They said I should look for you because you're one of the best stylists!"

Risa blushed as Emi patted her on the back with a supportive grin.

"Arigato! That's such a compliment coming from a beautiful model like you!" she gushed, her eyes sparkling. Misaki giggled softly and gave her a wider grin.

"Let's start!"

"Ha! Misaki-kun, unless you want to look like a cow, find another stylist," Mimi said. Emi dragged her away and faced Risa, mouthing, "my victim," to her countless times and looking at Mimi with a devious smile. So far, Risa felt better as she scanned the clothes rack.

"Let's go with a cool look, Misaki-san!" she said happily.

**...**

"Misaki-chan! You look AMAZING!"

"Misaki! That suits you so well!"

"Kyaaah! She looks kick-ass!"

"I don't approve on foul language, but she definitely does! She should be on the cover!"

Praises were thrown around, here and there, towards the model Risa assisted the entire day. She selected clothes she figured would look cool on the tall blonde, satisfied with hearing many praises given to Misaki.

"Thank you! But I owe it to Koizumi-san! She's a brilliant stylist!" Misaki said. She looked back at Risa and give her a cute wink, causing her to blush softly and laugh. The flock of people started admiring her as well. She thanked Misaki afterwards.

"It's no big deal! You're the reason why I looked amazing earlier! You deserve the credit, Koizumi-san! I hope I could work with you again! I'm off to Tokyo to visit my family, but I'll come back soon! I'm looking forward to working with you again!"

Returning to a cheerful environment made Risa forget about her troubles from the previous day, and even made her forget about her swollen eyes. Later on, she received a message she was dying to have for days.

_Koizumi,_

_Get out of that building._

_Otani_

It was a bit rude, but it tickled her sense of humor as she closed her phone and escaped to the elevator after sharing stories and giving byes to her fellow stylists and towering models. She was excited too, thinking about going to an amusement park with her friends since high school. Thoughts of cotton candy, bump car rides, and pushing Otani to ride with her in a rollercoaster made her heart flutter. She needed a break from drama, after all.

Her light bouncing stopped as she left the exit of the building with the sight of Mimi shouting at Misaki in front of her. She felt lucky that Mimi was oblivious of her presence at that moment.

"Just because you looked "amazing" today doesn't mean you're a better supermodel than I am!" Mimi hissed. Misaki surprised her with a loud spank on her shoulder.

"Don't be so jealous! And besides, I don't care if I'm better than you or not! As long as people acknowledge my talent!"

"You sound like an old bag with that remark," Mimi retorted. "And you!"

Risa was surprised Mimi knew she was there all along. "Don't get so high and mighty just because you managed to get people to praise you and her!" she snapped.

"Nani? I haven't even boasted about my prowess!" Risa barked.

"What's this? An idiot like you knows how to say big words like prowess?"

"Mimi-chan, just stop being jealous," Risa huffed, walking away from them. She felt a tug on her loose hair and was pulled back by Mimi.

"And stop wearing those pathetic shades! You look like a granny!"

Mimi forced away the sunglasses Otani gave to Risa and revealed her lightly swollen eyes. It was a surprise it lasted until that very hour. She regretted crying for countless hours and rubbing it until it swelled up to her displeasure.

"Wha… have you been crying?" Mimi asked. Risa took back the sunglasses from her grasp and wore them.

"What's it to you?" she snapped.

"Ha! I bet A-chan broke up with you! No wonder you're such a mess! You're lucky I'm merciful enough to keep myself from finding a way to get you fired, or you'll have the most miserable life! I'm so glad At-chan saw the light!"

Misaki backed away and gasped as Risa fell on her knees, teardrops staining the cemented pavement.

"Mimi-chan!"

The faint sound of a slap echoed loudly in Risa's ears.

"Can you please stop being a pain?" she heard Misaki shout. "You have NO right to degrade someone like that!"

"Yeah. So this is what Koizumi was trying to explain for years." Risa quickly looked up at the sound of that voice – Otani assisted her in standing up again and glared at Mimi.

"I don't have any plans to break up with her, Mimi. And if you try to get her fired, I might just find a way to get you jobless too. Let's go, Koizumi."

"Wow, Koizumi-san's boyfriend is that short? But he's so sweet…" Risa heard Misaki whisper. She felt a tug on her wrist and before she knew it, Otani dragged her along to his car.

"I told you not to cry again! You're a mess as you are, and you still want to look worse," Otani snapped, shutting his door. Risa sniffled and felt a soft fabric being dabbed on her closed eyelids for a few minutes, realizing Otani was wiping away her tears. He told her to wear the sunglasses once again.

"No wonder Nobu-chan hits me on the head when I say Mimi's nice…"

Risa giggled and took off the sunglasses, realizing that her eyes didn't feel so swollen anymore, just like her bruised heart feeling a little more healed.

"I said wear them, idiot! Do you want to embarrass me with your depressing face?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Rereading this chapter makes me feel depressed because of what happened to me lately. Hahahaha! Thank goodness for that Shissou song by Last Alliance... it helped my progress! XD Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, guys! Please review, no flames hopefully. And stay tuned for the next chapter! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_Heya guys! I'm back after a hiatus! Sorry for the long wait. I've been drowning in school works since day one. Maybe some of you guys stopped reading this story because of my laziness, and that's fine with me. I just want to apologize and clarify that I won't give up on this story. I already planned this out and all that's left is for me to write the remaining chapters and finish this! 6 chapters more before this story ends anyway! I've also been trying to write original stories, so I'm really, really, really sorry! But I'll be writing more fanfics, that's for sure. :) Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! They keep me going on! :D And I'm really sorry for this chapter. It's pretty short, but meaningful, to say the least! _

_Darkwerewolfess__ - Thank you! Haha, I could imagine Otani texting something heartless. I'm fine too, thanks! Haha, I'm still having a hard time on him, but I'm going to persevere! He's lucky a girl like me likes him. XD I'm sorry for the late update! You've been telling me in Facebook! So here it is! :D I hope you like it!_

_DestinyDreamer911__ - Thank you! Haha, I'm glad you liked it! I thought it's something he'd definitely say! Here's the update! I hope you like it! :D_

_OtakuHarunaHimawari - Thanks for reviewing! I thought she does too... honestly I was really annoyed at her. XD Ha! I wish! If I were her... I would have made Lovely Complex longer! :D Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Naara-no-temari - Thanks! :D I really liked writing that part too... I was itching to see Otani see the "real" Mimi. XD And thanks for the advice! I'll remember that. :) Hope you like this chapter! :)_

_MaidenHikari.25 - Thank you for reading! :)_

_xAshlingxDreamx - Thank you very much! :) I'm very glad you like it! I really love Lovely Complex and I really want to keep them in-character in this story. I hope you like this update! :D_

_Break Dawns Grace - Thanks for reviewing! :D Haha! I LOVE Ouran! I can't help it. XD Thanks again! :)_

_Felicia__ - Thank you! Sorry about that. I have no idea how modeling agencies work and how models and stylists work together, but thank you! :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex.**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 14

_Again?_

**...**

The days quickly passed by after the incident with Mimi. She didn't dare look at Risa the following days when they are in the same photo shoot. Otani, on the other hand, brings a lot of paper work despite being able to go home early to fetch Risa. He continuously blamed his assistant teachers and wished for new ones as he checked papers and tossed them messily across the table. Risa was happy enough to assist him while secretly designing clothes she wished to see in fashion magazines crediting her for.

"GYAH! This is stupid! I've gone over spelling how many times and this kid doesn't get it!" Otani screeched at one time, almost cracking as he checked his fifth batch of test papers on a Wednesday evening.

"No need to be such a stickler, Otani-sensei," Risa teased.

"Shut up, you amazon!" he snapped.

She simply laughed and returned to designing and reading fashion magazines.

At the point of cracking, Otani was relieved to hear Risa's phone ring loudly in front of him.

"Hey, it's Nobu-chan!" she exclaimed.

She immediately answered and was blown away with her best friend's words.

"I'm eight months pregnant, Risa! Eight months! IMAGINE THAT! I can't wait for Naoki now!"

"Hey, tell Nobu-chan I can hear her… and you're phone's not on speaker! That's how noisy she is!" Otani screeched.

"Hey, Risa, tell Otani I HEARD THAT AND I DON'T CARE HOW NOISY I AM!"

"Can you two please stop shouting?" Risa yelled. "I'm the victim here!"

Otani fell silent and resumed to checking the spelling tests he made as Risa continued her talk with Nobuko. Her best friend happily gushed about how she feels having her son's delivery date closer than ever. She felt happy for Nobuko, but also had a tinge of jealousy because of her best friend's bliss. Nobuko and Heikichi were married, Chiharu and Suzuki were engaged, but Otani and her? It's been long years but why hasn't Otani proposed to her yet?

She exhaled in frustration. Thinking about those things were really bothersome.

"HEY! Why are you sighing?" Nobuko snapped through the phone.

"Oh… sorry, Nobu-chan! I was just watching Otani play some videogames and I want a go," she replied, hoping it would convince Nobuko.

"You're a bad liar. But I have to get going anyway!" she jokingly told Risa. They said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Risa bored to tears.

"Hey, you're a bad liar. Do you know that?" she heard Otani say. "I'm clearly drowning in work and you tell Nobu-chan I'm playing videogames?"

"Shut up, shrimp," she barked.

"Well, since you're in a crabby mood, I think I have something to cheer you up," he said with gleaming eyes. She looked at him with doubt. "Go on."

"Umibouzu's movie is out and we're gonna watch it tomorrow!"

"NANI? Are you serious?" she exclaimed. How could she forget? How could she possibly forget that Umibouzu's movie was finished? She remembered the day he announced in a concert that he would start working in movies, and she and Otani were ecstatic to see how well he could act.

"Very!"

**...**

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh! The line's too long!" Otani snarled.

"Just wait, you shrimp," Risa snapped, although feeling annoyed as well. They have been standing in line for 15 minutes outside the movie house in a mall. They were pushed, pulled, and they fought their way through the crowd of people. After another 15 minutes, they were able to buy some tickets. They danced after obtaining the tickets, causing funny stares from other people.

"I'll go buy some snacks! You go save our seats," he told her. She simply nodded and entered the theater and waited for Otani. Ten minutes passed and he still hasn't arrived.

"What's taking him so long?" she thought angrily. "How long does it take for him to buy snacks?"

She groaned in frustration when she tried to take out her phone from her pocket, only to have someone behind her say, "No phones!" Another 5 minutes passed and Otani was still missing. She was slightly relieved that the trailers for other movies were still being previewed, so she left her seat to check up on where Otani was.

But she didn't need to go to lower floors in the mall – Otani was sitting in a nearby café and smiling, talking to none other than Hitomi. He was grinning from ear to ear and it sickened her. She left after the last straw – seeing Otani and Hitomi hug each other. Risa bought herself lots of popcorn, candies, and a large cup of soda before entering the movie house. She didn't want to cry and she had to indulge herself to feel better while watching Umibouzu's movie. But the excitement escaped her. Otani still continued doing things behind her back.

At the time the movie was about to begin, she felt someone sit beside her.

"I told you I'm buying the snacks! Now look – we've got too many snacks as it is!"

She rolled her eyes. Was Otani really that stupid?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Again, sorry it's short. But I'll make sure the next one is longer! :) Please review, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned! :D_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Okay, so... *hides behind a door* Sorry for the terrible wait! It's been a month and no update until now... so I'm really sorry about that. Again, same excuse, school again. But I did promise I'll update, so here it is! It just took some time... :D _

_Darkwerewolfess - So now you got an email of Chapter 15 up! XD Haha! You'll just have to wait and see what'll happen in the ending. :)) Usually I love spoiling... but not this time! Thanks for reviewing once again and waiting for this crappy story even if it takes a while to be updated! :D And I might do it on March when I finally get a summer break, but then I might not be able to coz I'm going to have to study a lot for college entrance examinations next year D: but I love writing, so that might be unlikely and I'll have to balance studying and writing! :))) I'll wait for that on December! :D I bet it's gonna be an awesome story!_

_kyurikochan - Thanks for the review! :D Here's the update! I'm sorry for the long wait too. XD_

_Brokenangesely - Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the review! :D_

_xAshlingxDreamx - Haha! I'm terribly sorry this chapter is delayed like the last one. I'm just really preoccupied by school right now, but I will finish this story! Haha! I love Otani's dense nature too... but at an extent, of course! I kinda get mad at him when he hurts Risa because he's just too clueless about her feelings. And thank you! I really hope I keep them in character. Thanks for the review! God bless too! :)_

_The Kookie Monster - Thank you for the review! Aaaaagh, I really have no idea whether this thing is sad or what D: here's the update! Hope you like it!_

_littlemoon1324 - Thanks for your review! :D I'm glad you like this story :) Most of the time I write happy endings, so there's no doubt this one will have one. XD_

_Naara-no-temari - Thanks for the review! Haha! Stupid Otani is sometimes my favorite. XD Hope you like this chapter!_

_youwillneverknowme1 - Thanks for the review! :D I'm glad you like the story and here's the update!_

_deets1 - Thank you for the review! :D I dunno... to be honest, I pictured Otani to be somewhat a really good boyfriend when they grow older... but I had to write this for comical relief on their adult lives. XD Though, not much comedy was written. XD And I'll definitely keep writing. I'm sure of that. :D_

_GOWP06 - Thanks for reviewing! :D I'm sorry for not updating, I'm really busy at school. But at least I had time now! :D And I'm glad that you like this story. BTW, how did you know I'm a Filipino? :)) Ito na po yung update. Pagpasensyahan matagal. :)) Sana magustuhan niyo po! :D_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lovely Complex.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Chapter 15

_Easing Tensions_

**...**

At the minute Risa stepped foot in their place, she was surprised she wasn't that depressed compared to before. Now, she was extremely irritated. She was fed up with whatever Otani did behind her back, whatever they were. He wasn't completely honest with her and hid things from her. How could she possibly trust him? After seven years of being in a relationship with him, she couldn't believe their trust issues from their teenage years returned again with thanks to the same person.

Otani, meanwhile, remained suspicious but clueless on why Risa released a disturbing aura around him. She clearly enjoyed the movie, as did he. But whenever he commented something to her, she'd shove his face in an empty popcorn bucket. When she entered a shop with rabbit-shaped accessories, she was beaming and her smile made her glow. Otani was enchanted, and decided to go near her. She stomped on his foot "accidentally" when he was about to tell her something. And at the entire ride home, she blasted Umibouzu songs from the radio and sang her lungs out, especially when Otani tried to talk to her. And when he tried to sing along, she lowered the volume and stared outside the window.

He was relieved when Nobuko called to tell Risa they were invited to an amusement park outing tomorrow. Risa finally talked to him, and even a few words made his day.

"Nobu-chan told me to tell you we're invited to an amusement park outing tomorrow."

But she avoided him again afterwards.

She even slept before he even went beside her.

And what's worse, they didn't talk about Umibouzu together. And that was definitely odd.

Risa woke up with the fresh aroma of coffee encircling their bedroom. She smiled – Otani must've noticed she was mad at him. This was one of his methods on saying sorry, but she still felt annoyed. Just a little.

She hopped off the bed and grinned even wider, seeing that Otani prepared breakfast.

"Are you still mad?" he asked. He wanted to ask why she was, but he knew that would trigger a bad morning for the both of them. She just looked at him with a blank expression. Before he could release cold sweat, she shook her head. "How could I possibly be mad after this?"

Otani ruffled his auburn-colored hair and grinned widely. "Make sure you prepared our stuff."

"What was that?" she barked.

"Nothing. I hope we'll have a great time later!"

**...**

Otani was having a hard time squeezing himself between Suzuki and Risa in Heikichi's SUV. Nobuko was busy ranting about some news that popped out from the radio while Risa loudly munched down some biscuits. Otani was glad Chiharu and Suzuki were peaceful in this trip as Heikichi was forced by a moody Nobuko to switch the radio station with some "snappy" music which wasn't Umibouzu, making him feel miserable.

"Hey Nakao! Can you change the radio station? I wanna listen to Umibouzu!" Otani exclaimed.

"NO!" Nobuko screeched. Otani rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"I'm a Nakao now, remember?" she barked briskly. Otani slapped his forehead. He had forgotten too many times that his best friend was married and Nobuko was adorned with Nakao's name.

"Koizumi," Otani whispered. He lightly tugged the sleeve of Risa's shirt. "Tell Nobu-chan to switch the radio station, PLEASE."

"Nobu-chaaaaaaaaan, Otani wants you to change the radio station," Risa wailed, smirking at Otani's distressed expression.

"Risaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, give Otani a big fat no," replied Nobuko in a sickly sweet manner. The auburn-haired man resisted to slam his head onto the seat in front of him.

"I think I want to listen to some Umibouzu right now, don't you think?" Chiharu chirped, smiling at the silent Suzuki. He simply nodded and almost spoke up, if not for Risa's wild reaction.

"UMIBOUZU!" she squealed.

"Fine, fine! Anything for Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun," Nobuko said. She personally changed the radio station, both relieving and annoying Otani. There were times that he really hated Nobuko's moody attitude towards him. But nonetheless, he and Risa sang together when Umibouzu tunes blasted out from the car's stereo.

**...**

"ROLLERCOASTER!"

The Nakaos, Suzuki, and Chiharu shrugged when Risa and Otani ran towards the towering amusement park ride. Heikichi apologized to his wife, knowing that she would prefer them riding the Ferris wheel with them first.

"It's alright, darling," she said gleefully. "For once, Risa's going to enjoy herself with Otani-kun again. Not like the past days. She cried a lot… she deserves this. BUT I REALLY HATE THE FACT I CAN'T RIDE THE ROLLERCOASTER!"

"Darling," Heikichi said warningly.

"Sorry, darling!"

"Nobu-chan! Nobu-chan! Look!"

Before they knew it, the All-Hanshin Kyojin couple were flailing their arms as the rollercoaster drew upwards. Chiharu and Suzuki bashfully looked away. They were still afraid of such rides. Heikichi grinned as Nobuko glared at the ride. "Why does my pregnancy have bad timing?"

"We can go to the Ferris wheel, you know," Heikichi said with a smile. "Care to join us, Tanaka-san? Suzuki?"

The couple shook their heads immediately and ran for the bump cars.

"Well, let's go to the Ferris wheel then!"

**...**

As the other couples made way to their respective rides, Risa felt her wrists shake and tighten its grip on the handlebars. She and Otani had reached the highest point of the rollercoaster and couldn't wait to feel the wind rush through her body when the ride goes down from the height. Otani reached for her hand and grinned at her secretly when she whimpered and rested her head at the back of her palms. He became relieved when Risa laughed together with him after they left the ride, hand-in-hand in glee. They joined Suzuki, Chiharu, and Heikichi in riding bump cars with a depressed Nobuko taking pictures and a video instead. Her husband told her it would be dangerous for her to go in such a ride, much to her chagrin. Afterwards, they had a group picnic, and the two girls noticed that Risa's grin could mean she had forgotten her past problems.

"Maybe Otani-kun did something right this time," Chiharu whispered.

"He'd better," Nobuko snarled. She and Chiharu fell into a fit of laughter afterwards.

"Hey, Nakao, I have to tell something to you later," said Otani.

"Which one of us?" Nobuko asked.

"Nakao, of course!" Otani replied. He received a painful blow on his back.

"I'm a Nakao now, REMEMBER? You're such an idiot, OTANI!"

Heikichi, Risa, and the engaged couple laughed together as they watched Nobuko strangle Otani for his foolish forgetfulness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Short, I know. ._. I'll do my best to update this SOONER than my past chapters. XD Please review, no flames hopefully! And stay tuned because I have no means to abandon this story. Thank you to all the lovely readers for reading and supporting this story! :D I hope I didn't and will not disappoint you guys._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lovely Complex.

**A/N: **And after having inspiration, I decided to update this story again! I'm sorry guys, but I had writer's block in this fic and I became involved in other fandoms. But I still love Lovely Complex, and that's a promise. :) So, hopefully I'm four chapters away to completing his fic, so yeah! Thank you to all who read, favourited, alerted, reviewed, and waited. I'm amazed that some of you still wait for this to update, so thank you so much! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I'll do my best to finish this fic. Please R&R and stay tuned for more! :)

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After The Worst<strong>

_Chapter_ _16_

Secrets

* * *

><p>It was inevitable that the group of couples enjoyed their trip in the amusement park. Nobuko still glared at the rest of them because she was the only one left out of their ride on the rollercoaster, bumper cars, and other thrilling rides. All she went on were the carousel, Ferris wheel, and the miniature railway.<p>

She also joined Risa and Chiharu to the haunted house and fortune teller. They laughed with Risa as they remembered their old haunted house booth in their years at Maido High. But the fortune teller, however, managed to surprise them.

"You are expecting a baby boy, are you not?" the fortune teller asked. Nobuko nodded and smiled.

"He will be a great athlete like your husband."

Nobuko's eyes widened. "How did you know my husband is an athlete?"

"I know, my dear." The fortune teller gave her a wink. "And you, my shy dear, you have to be cautious with people in the hospital. Wear a surgical mask when you visit one." Chiharu stared at the woman in awe and wrote down on her palm to never forget to bring a mask on her next on call.

The fortune teller gazed at Risa and winced. "My dear, you are not aware of something under your nose."

Risa scrunched her nose and wondered if she had something unwanted sticking out from her nostril. "No, not like that. I meant that you are not aware of a secret being hidden in commonplace that would be found easily."

Nobuko and Chiharu gasped as they stared at Risa's shocked face. What could possibly be hidden from her now? The girl's two friends glanced at each other with worried expressions. What if Otani was hiding something from Risa again? Sadly, they weren't able to find out because the fortune teller admitted she had her limits in "seeing" things. Nobuko almost complained about it until Chiharu dragged her out of the tent while holding a flabbergasted Risa's hand, leading her outside too.

* * *

><p>After spending their morning in the amusement park, the couples quickly returned to the Nakaos' sweet shop to have a very large lunch for all of them. Nobuko was still furious due to being prohibited to ride the rollercoaster – a con of experiencing pregnancy. It wasn't obvious, really. All she did was rant. Otani was thankful that ranting was the only thing that she did. He hated being her victim.<p>

"I swear, when Naoki's born, I'm going to ride the highest rollercoaster, ever!" she exclaimed, receiving funny looks from Chiharu and Risa. Heikichi simply laughed. "We'll do that."

"How about the baby?" Suzuki asked anxiously. Knowing Nobuko in her exaggerated state, she might say that Naoki would come along with the ride…

"Let me guess, he'll come along with the ride," Otani blurted out, laughing afterwards. He spat out the juice he drank a second ago as a fist met his cheek.

"Do you think I'm that irresponsible?" Nobuko yelled. "I will let Chiharu babysit him, of course!"

"Why not with me?" Risa snapped.

"Because you have THAT as a boyfriend," the brown-haired girl answered with a sadistic smirk on her face. She turned to Otani, who regretted talking. He should have stuck with eating the delicious meal Heikichi had prepared without cracking a joke that involved Nobuko. "I don't want Naoki to be around chibis. He might turn out smaller than planned!"

"HEY!"

Risa simply stuck her tongue out at Otani teasingly. Times like these made her glad that Nobuko was her best friend. She would make her laugh effortlessly and taunt Otani with her and not reprimand her about it, save for some situations where in her chibi boyfriend was brooding. She sipped her fruity drink and watched the two quarrel. It made her miss their high school days.

Risa, Nobuko, and Chiharu told each other stories afterwards while their lovers busily spent their time in the kitchen to make sweets for their sweethearts. Chiharu asked about Nobuko's dreams and aspirations for her family while Risa listened intently. Afterwards, Chiharu told about one of her little adventures in the hospital wherein one patient accidentally mistook her for a nurse, much to her annoyance. It surprised both of her friends because they weren't used to hearing the word "annoyed" and "Chiharu" in the same sentence.

"What is taking darling so long?" Nobuko barked.

"I'll check up on them, don't worry," Risa volunteered. She walked towards the kitchen door and found it slightly opened, yet stopped herself from entering when she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Nakao, please!" He sounded too desperate, making Risa more curious.

"Otani, you know I can't stop myself from telling her. I'm sure Suzuki agrees, right?"

"Yes," the other man said simply. "It's hard to hide, you know."

Risa remembered the fortune teller's words and felt her heart palpitate in anticipation and worry. Will she finally find out what Otani had been hiding from her?

"Please do it for me. Please! Don't tell Nobuko and Tanaka-san!"

A loud, gruff groan escaped from Heikichi's lips while Suzuki started pacing inside. Risa didn't bother to peek any more to see Otani's little stature beg to Heikichi and Suzuki about something he was hiding. She knocked and entered, pretending to be naturally calm, hoping she was doing a good job on it.

"Nakao, Nobu-chan is asking why you took so long."

Otani, who had been facing away from the door, jumped in surprise and faced her with a tomato-colored expression.

"K-Koizumi! Ha-have you heard?" he asked. Risa slightly turned her head in confusion. So he was hiding something.

"Heard what?"

"Nothing," he quickly retorted, scratching the nape of his neck.

"We're almost done, Koizumi-san," Heikichi answered with a smile, yet Risa noticed his momentary glance at Otani. She simply nodded and left the kitchen with hopes to eavesdrop on another conversation.

"That was close," she heard Otani say. "Just don't tell Nobuko and Chiharu. They might–"

"They aren't that cruel, you know," Suzuki interrupted.

Risa felt her eyes tear up as she ran towards her friends. She wiped away her tears to avoid showing weakness again because of Otani. He caused her a lot of tears – she wouldn't allow him to do the same again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lovely Complex.

**A/N: **Once again, I'm sorry for the update delay! I had to stop writing so that I could finish my last year of high school and graduate with flying colours. I'm happy to say I got into a fantastic university, and that I'm going to finish this fic before classes begin once again. Thank you all for being patient with me, since I know how frustrating it is to read a fanfic that updates rarely. Thanks to all who read, faved, alerted, and reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And trust me, I'm going to finish this story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

_Chapter 17_

Don't Forget

* * *

><p>Although Risa had no idea of Otani's intentions, she knew it was something that would take a huge impact in her life. Why in the world would he reveal his plans to Heikichi and Suzuki and demand them to keep it a secret to their sweethearts? He wasn't that stupid to do that, because he knew that both of his best friends would eventually tell their respective sweethearts. It would take a huge ordeal for him to tell them in this situation.<p>

She often checked up on her best friends, asking subtly if they had news about Otani and a secret. They both gave her the same answer – a big, fat no.

"Why? Do you suspect something again, Risa?" Nobuko asked. Risa had to cover her phone when Nobuko started yelling a string of insults against Otani again. Luckily, Chiharu was kind enough to reassure Risa that she would tell her if Suzuki knows Otani's fishy secret.

A week quickly flew by, making Risa feel even more anxious as the days gave her neutrality in terms of luck and happiness. Otani proved his promise to bring her home, and he occasionally brought her to different places for a date or two.

The man was still busy though, often bringing home a lot of papers to check and lesson plans to study. Risa knew how valuable work was to her boyfriend, yet she felt it burdened him with enough thoughts to overshadow the idea of her birthday coming up.

"Risa-chan, I'm sure Otani won't forget your birthday, Chiharu convinced with a smile. It was a day before Risa's birthday, and the three women decided to spend it together since Nobuko and Chiharu knew Otani wanted Risa for himself on her special day. Nobuko had prepared a variety of sweet delicacies that would definitely induce diabetes if served at a great amount.

"He better not," Nobuko snarled. "Or I'll hang him."

Chiharu looked at her in horror. "Nobu-chan! That's scary!"

"Yes, it is, so that chibi idiot must rethink his priorities," Nobuko replied with a sly smile. Risa simply shrugged.

"I don't mind that he's busying himself with work. I'm sure he's not that stupid," she reasoned, though the memory of Otani forgetting her birthday in the past contradicted the statement. Risa tried to shake the thought off, but the memory was still clear as crystal in her mind, taunting her.

"Let's not talk about that anymore, please," Chiharu whispered. "Nobu-chan, your cake is delicious! Can I order one for Suzuki-kun?"

Nobuko grinned and nodded. "Of course! I'll give a discount if you buy two!"

"How about three?" Risa chirped.

She relaxed with her friend's hearty laugh. "Stop joking, All Hanshin. It's your birthday, so you're going to get a lot of sweets!"

Though Risa was joyful with that, she felt very timid of Nobuko's idea of 'many,' and finally knew her instinct was right when she was given six boxes filled with assorted sweets. She was thankful, yes, and even hugged Nobuko tightly out of pure appreciation, but she had a very hard time carrying it. She placed the boxes on the table and went outside the sweet shop to check if Otani has arrived already. Risa knew how impatient Otani was whenever he texted her to get ready before he arrived.

And her intuition was right. Otani was outside, tapping the car's steering wheel with his index finger. Risa quickly ran in to get the boxes, kissed her friends on the cheek and thanked them, and ran outside. Otani saw how troubled she was carrying a bunch of boxes, so he left the car and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, Otani," Risa told him sweetly as she entered the car. Otani simply nodded before entering the car.

"What's up with the boxes?" he asked.

"Nobu-chan wanted to give us some treats to celebrate," she answered with a smile. Otani mouthed an 'oh' and laughed.

"Very clever of her! So she wants us to bring that to the reunion tomorrow, eh?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to have a reunion tomorrow, dummy," Otani informed. "I forgot to tell you."

"So we're going to celebrate two things tomorrow?" she asked.

"Huh? There's something else to celebrate tomorrow?"

So much for believing in Otani. She sulked the entire evening, wondering if Otani was simply faking ignorance because he planned to surprise her.

He didn't have to go that far. Sometimes, he just couldn't realize how easy he could make Risa's heart ache.

_Please don't forget my birthday again, Otani._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **I AM BACK!

So I didn't rewrite this fic anymore. Why? I read Lovely Complex Deluxe (you guys should read it), and I read Mimi's story! I really liked Mimi there, so I wanted to rewrite her entire character in this story... but it would consume a lot of time and mess up the continuity, so I will leave the previous chapters as they are. Even though I'd like to correct the grammar and stuff, I would feel the urge to change chapters and moments with Mimi, and it'll mess up this fic. So I apologize.

But this is the real chapter 18 now. HURRAH HURRAH!

I am very, very, very, veeeeeeeeeeeryyyyyyyyy sorry for making you guys wait. Being in college... urgh. I love studying and everything, but it has limited my time. I hope you guys would feel better with this chapter. Thank you so much, everyone, who waited, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. It has been three years since I posted the first chapter. Thank you guys. It means a lot to me. So read on!

I'm also sorry if my writing style became very ugly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lovely Complex

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

_Chapter 18_

Face the Truth

* * *

><p>Risa lazily blinked her eyes as she woke up. So today is my birthday, she thought. And all she wanted to do was doze off again. Growing old wasn't a big deal compared to when she was still a teenager. Otani, meanwhile, burst through the door and startled Risa, causing her to shriek in horror.<p>

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"Geez, Koizumi! What is wrong with you?!" Otani snapped.

Risa sat up on the bed and watched Otani, fully clad in his usual polo-tie-and-slacks work outfit, place a breakfast tray in front of her. He prepared a bowl of miso soup, okayu, nori, and fried eggs. She studied her breakfast joyfully, ready to thank Otani, but eventually realized Otani left the room without notifying her.

"He must be… busy?" she thought. This breakfast he prepared for her was proof that he remembered her birthday… right?

She hated doubting Otani, especially at a time like this. But he didn't give her any choice. Then again, she might be overthinking again. Otani was a restless man, and he probably had to fix some things before he went to work. He probably called the school principal for permission to leave early.

Koizumi didn't realize Otani had entered the room again with a smile. "Hey, your food is getting cold."

Startled, she almost smacked the bowl of soup. "O-oh. I wanted to thank you for it first," she replied.

"Look, I'm just going to the school for a bit to fix some papers before we go celebrate. I was told yesterday… well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but today is such a wonderful day, I just have to tell you. The coach of the basketball team approached me and told me he was quitting, and he wanted me to succeed him!"

Koizumi smiled widely. "Well, that's great, Otani! I understand if you have to go first," she said.

"Thank you, Koizumi. Just you wait, we're going to have so much fun in that reunion later!"

Before Risa could even say anything, Otani left the room and headed towards his car. The woman sighed in disbelief. She looked at her breakfast and felt her appetite fade away.

How dare he?

* * *

><p>"He's probably faking it, Risa. Don't worry too much," Nobuko told her. Risa gawked at her and groaned. This was one of the rare times Nobuko considered Otani's actions as ways to surprise her, and she didn't like it one bit.<p>

"But Nobu-chan, on my birthday? This isn't the best time to piss me off, you know," she retorted. Nobuko quickly looked at her, completely surprised, but sighed in defeat.

"It's probably a surprise," Nobuko told her. "I'm telling you. Calm down. Now help me and Darling fix up more desserts for the reunion later. We prepared a birthday cake for you, so just in case Otani forgets your birthday for real, we can kick him out the party and eat delicious cake!"

Although Nobuko was being her usual sadistic-towards-Otani self, she couldn't help but feel depressed over her joke.

"Hey now, don't try to add more wrinkles on your face," Nobuko said in a gentle tone. "I'm joking. Trust me, Risa."

* * *

><p>Otani sent her a text saying he wouldn't be available for a few hours because the teachers had another meeting. He claimed that it may possibly be about him getting to be the new coach of the basketball team, so Risa decided to go along with this and wait in the shop. She helped Nobuko and Heikichi and watched some of her favorite shows. Later on, Chiharu and Suzuki arrived to help around too.<p>

When the clock struck six, Otani sent her a message to go with their friends to Maido High, saying that he was already there. She felt her heart flutter with the possibility that Otani indeed set up a surprise for her.

"See, Risa? Patience," Nobuko told her.

Risa snorted. "You're telling me to be patient? Who was the one who had outbursts when Otani did stupid things?"

Nobuko sent a sharp glare at her direction. "Are you tempting me to ruin your birthday?"

Chiharu took hold of Nobuko's shoulders and shook her slightly. "Now, now, Nobu-chan!"

All the sweets were loaded into Suzuki's car, so both Risa and Chiharu rode in the Nakaos's car. They arrived at Maido High at about 7 o'clock with Otani, Haruka, and Seiko waiting for them in the entrance.

"RISAAAAAA!" Haruka exclaimed as Risa left the car. Otani extended his leg in front of Haruka, making the tall boy tumble onto the ground. The rest of them fell into a fit of giggles.

"OI ALIEN MIDGET, YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Haruka snapped. Otani, meanwhile, pretended that he didn't hear anything. Seiko quickly held Haruka's hand and giggled.

"Haruka-senpai, don't you dare be mean to Otani-senpai!"

"Me?! He tripped me!" Haruka retorted. Nobuko shook her head in annoyance and stomped towards them.

"Enough with this! Help Darling and Suzuki-kun bring in the desserts to the classroom!" she demanded. Haruka almost gave her a witty comeback, but Chiharu forcefully pushed him towards Suzuki's car, much to everyone's surprise.

"I didn't get to ride with Suzuki-kun in his car because you wanted lots of sweets for tonight, Haruka," Chiharu said softly, but everyone heard past her sweet tone and knew the underlying sadism. "So please help Suzuki-kun."

Haruka scrambled towards the car and helped the rest of the males (save for Seiko, of course) unload the car and carry the boxes inside.

"Wow, Chiharu-chan can be way scarier than you," Risa whispered to Nobuko. The shorter woman wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.

"I know, and I'm so proud."

* * *

><p>The celebration started at 8 o'clock, which started off with everyone singing "Happy Birthday" to Risa.<p>

Well, everyone… except Otani.

He excused himself from the room, and Risa thought he had something planned to surprise her. But apparently, he received a phone call that made him smile widely. Greetings were exchanged and gifts were given, but every second spent on celebrating Risa's birthday didn't have Otani in the room. Maity and his wife arrived afterwards and gave Risa their gifts, but when Risa asked them about Otani, they told her they didn't encounter him outside the building or in the hallways. Mimi, Kohori, and Abe arrived together too. Mimi apologized to Risa for all the trouble she has caused, and Risa insisted she was okay. Even their retired teacher, Nakano-sensei, arrived without knowing where Otani was.

"Well… let's start the reunion then, shall we? We were waiting for you, Nakano-sensei!" Nobuko said. The old man gestured his hand so she wouldn't continue.

"Before we start, where is Otani-kun?" he asked.

A few seconds passed before Otani came in with Yoshi, surprising everyone.

"S-sorry. I was waiting for Yoshi to arrive," he explained.

"Great! Let's start the festivities then!" Nobuko exclaimed.

Risa waited for Otani to sit next to her and greet her, but he immediately walked towards Nakano-sensei and shook his hand. Yoshi, meanwhile, walked towards her and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Koizumi-san," he greeted. Risa returned the smile and shook his hand.

"It's great to see you too," she replied. Yoshi slowly leant closer to her, making Koizumi shiver and step backwards.

"Happy Birthday," he whispered.

Even Yoshi remembered.

He backed away and gave her a wink, and soon greeted everyone with a smile. Risa sank back onto her seat, wondering why Otani tried so hard in avoiding her on her very birthday. He knew, she was very sure of that, but why wasn't he showing her that he did?

Otani once again vanished after a few seconds, much to Risa's annoyance. She couldn't leave the room because of her friends. Seiko and Haruka prepared a performance for them that included dancing and impromptu sand art, which made the room very dusty. It was a good thing the food was placed in another room.

Maybe Otani was checking the food? Maybe he was fixing his gift there?

She wanted to know.

She wanted to follow Nobuko, Heikichi, Chiharu and Suzuki when they left the room, but they insisted that she remained in the room.

"We're just going to check the food, Risa. You should watch the next skit Haruka prepared for you. He's going to decorate a cake within 10 minutes! It's worth the watch!"

Risa sighed in annoyance. Things were really fishy.

But they were right, of course. Haruka managed to make a wedding cake with the words "Marry Me, Risa" on it. Seiko elbowed him on the waist afterwards, causing everyone to laugh. Risa decided to make this distraction a chance to sneak out, and she saw Chiharu and Suzuki walk towards a nearby staircase. They failed to notice her, but Risa noticed Otani going down the same staircase with Chiharu beside him.

No.

"No," she thought.

That wasn't Chiharu.

Chiharu would never leave Suzuki alone.

And Chiharu didn't have light brown hair either.

"K-Koizumi?!" he screeched.

Kanzaki quickly ran up the staircase when Risa charged after Otani in anger. How dare he? How dare he?

Did he plan to break up with her on her birthday from the very beginning?

"Koizumi, wait!" he exclaimed, but Risa pushed him against the stair's railing.

"I'm not going to wait anymore! You have been avoiding me for the entire night and you haven't greeted me today! And what are you hiding up there anyway?!"

"Idiot, don't ruin this!" Otani yelled.

Risa was too fast for him, and her long legs helped her go up faster. Otani begged her to stop, but she didn't want to. First Hitomi, now Kanzaki? What was wrong with Otani? What was going on?

She found herself in front of the door leading to the rooftop after a few minutes, and she kicked the door open.

She didn't find her friends.

She didn't find Kanzaki.

She only found a banner.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Guys, tell me how you predicted the marriage proposal that early.

I was supposed to make a different ending, but I ended up with this. So yeah. HAHAHA tell me though how predictable was it to you. XD Once again, I apologize if my writing style for this fic became rotten. To be honest... I wanted to give up on this fic because I realized how cliche and dramatic it was. I also got involved in other fandoms and I also had writer's block because of school. But I didn't give up because you guys still stuck with this fic until the very end. So, thank you so much. I will really finish this fic, don't you guys worry. Besides, you guys know what'll happen in the end now that you read this chapter. HAHAHAHA XDDD Please R&R, no flames please!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So, here's the next chapter! I won't say much because there is still one more chapter before this fic ends. XD Thank you to all who read, reviewed, faved, and followed! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lovely Complex.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best after the Worst<strong>

_Chapter 19_

Will You?

* * *

><p>"Wh-wha–"<p>

"Ugh! Koizumi, I can't believe this!"

She couldn't believe it either.

Hung in front of her was a lavish glossy banner under the glittering night sky with words she never expected to read for a long time. _Will You Marry Me? _It was too good to be true.

There was a single table at the right side of the area decorated with a long, lit candle, scattered rose petals, and small bundles of flowers. Only two chairs were present, one sitting across the other, with a bunny-shaped balloon tied on one of them.

Tears started forming in Risa's eyes out of the embarrassment she felt. She should have picked up the signs in a positive way. Otani was working overtime for this. Otani avoided her because he didn't want to give his plan away. Otani was busy because he wanted to fix everything.

"I can't believe this, Koizu–stop crying when I'm mad at you!" he screeched.

Risa's face was buried in her palms, allowing her tears to fall silently and swiftly. It would take a lot of courage to face Otani this way.

Otani sighed and took hold of his girlfriend's wrist. "Koizumi, I'm not really mad, but you have to stop crying."

"I-is this w-what I-I think i-it is?" she said in between sobs. The man couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Y-yeah," he mumbled.

A sudden slam came from behind, and their four friends ran towards them with large grins. "Congratulations!"

"She hasn't even answered me yet, you morons!" Otani yelled back, cheeks tinted pink.

Nobuko groaned. "Well, I doubt she'd answer you because she's crying! Is it because she's happy or because you proposed like an idiotic midget that you are?!"

"I didn't get the chance to propose because she stormed up here and ruined the surprise!" Otani spat. He quickly rubbed the temples of his forehead and looked at Risa's sobbing figure at his right. He waited for her to stop, but she didn't budge anymore.

"Koizumi, stop crying."

"I'm an idiot," she said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"I know," Otani told her impatiently. "Stop it."

"Is this for Kanzaki?"

Everyone around the tall girl felt their jaws drop in horror. How could Risa ask such a question like that? Even Otani found her mental state more disturbing than usual.

"Of course not," he answered, walking towards her. He slowly moved her arms away from her face, revealing Risa's tear-stained cheeks and reddened nose. There was no anger written on her face, yet he couldn't fathom the sadness taking over her emotions. He looked at their friends, who wore the same shock-filled expressions he had, before wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Why would you even think it's for her?" he asked. "She only delivered that banner. I asked her to make it."

Risa shook her head. "I-I just couldn't believe this. I was s-so miserable these past few weeks b-becau–"

"I was busy," Otani cut her off. Risa still didn't look at him, but he didn't let it bother him.

"N-not just th-that," Risa said. "E-every-everyone's been hiding s-secrets f-from m-me and I c-can't believe I had to be s-sad just b-before this h-happens."

Otani raised an eyebrow. "Everyone? Not just me?"

"W-well, I heard N-nobu-chan and Chiharu-ch-chan say one of m-my d-designs were horrible," she confessed. She raised an arm to wipe the tears forming in her eyes.

"What?!" Nobuko and Chiharu screeched together.

"Risa-chan, we would never lie to you!" Chiharu yelped.

"We were talking about the design one of your friends made. The friend you met at fashion school? I'm sorry, but her designs need a little work," Nobuko explained. "We were afraid of telling you because you may think we're insulting Emi-chan."

"Is that all?" Otani asked, obviously impatient.

"And th-then y-you to-told Heikichi-kun and Suzuki-kun to hide a s-secret from Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan," Risa added.

"We were sworn to secrecy about his proposal," Suzuki answered.

"Yeah. He was afraid we'd tell Chiharu-chan and Darling, because he was afraid they'd tell you," Heikichi added.

"Which was a stupid move, because we know how to keep secrets," Nobuko snarled, glancing at Otani with a furious look.

"And th-then you w-were with Hitomi–"

Otani smacked her on the shoulder. "You idiot! That woman had a friend abroad working in a jewelry shop! She helped me choose the ring I bought for you and ordered it!"

"Why abroad anyway? There are lots of rings to buy here," Heikichi asked.

"I wanted to give Koizumi something nice, okay?!" Otani screeched. "If I had to propose with a ring, then I wanted to make sure I'd give Koizumi the best ring I could find!"

The inevitable heated blush took over Risa's face upon hearing those words. Tears of sadness stopped flowing down her cheeks and were replaced by those of joy. She had been overthinking for weeks, disregarding the possible good things that could happen by drowning in sorrowful thoughts. It made her remember that not all secrets hidden from someone were terrible.

She slowly peeked from the spaces between her fingers, finding Otani flustered with crossed arms as the rest of their friends watched them in worry.

"Are you still crying?" Otani asked, his voice gentle and anxious. "I'm sorry for being so secretive for the past weeks. It was hard paying for the ring, and don't you dare say that I shouldn't have! It's not everyday that I get to propose to you."

Risa smiled, lowering her hands and revealing her blissful smile. She wrapped her arms around Otani and pulled him closer.

"Even without a ring or a secret plan, I'll always say yes to you," she said happily.

("That's a dangerous thing to say," Nobuko whispered to the rest, earning their stifled chuckles.)

Their friends cheered from the sidelines as Otani pulled away from her embrace and knelt on one knee before asking the most-awaited question of the day.

"Will you marry me, K-Koizu… R-Risa?"

They all knew the answer anyway since day one, but that didn't stop Otani to feel butterflies figuratively ransack his stomach. And even though he felt flustered enough at the messy proposal, he hoped that calling his girlfiend Risa tonight would ease his feelings.

He waited for her answer patiently. He didn't dare look straight at her, or she'd see how frightened he was doing all this for her. He hoped that she liked the ring he chose for her, which was slim white gold embezzled with small rubies and pink diamonds around the crystal-clear heart-shaped diamond at the top. He didn't mind working hard for it, knowing that she deserved more than what she possibly could have wanted. It was the unspoken apologies for the wrongs he did to her, the materialized gratitude he held for her, the symbol of love he found hard to express, and the eternal promise he would keep forever.

"Just say yes, already!" their friends yelled from the sidelines.

Otani was afraid to look up at Risa, but he did, and his eyes met her tender looks. She had the softest smile he had seen in years, and he realized she was far from the clumsy giantess he used to have a on-and-off rivalry-slash-comedy show with. She was the woman he loved, loves, and will love for all eternity.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Otani!" she exclaimed in joy.

"CUE THE FIREWORKS!" Nobuko screeched, and the famous sight of scattered colors in the blanket of stars filled their eyes. It has been years since the last time they watched fireworks from the rooftop of Maido High, but Otani didn't mind. Fireworks had to be special.

As Otani stood up and gently placed the ring on Risa's finger, he heard her giggle. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I… I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lovely Complex.

**A/N: **This was supposed to be the grand ending, but I just really wanted to move on from this story. I wrote this fanfic due to my past obsession with Lovely Complex because I really related to it (being a hardcore gamer and somewhat taller than the guy I used to like, but now we have the same height or something) and I loved the fantastic humor, the cute romance, and the awesome friendship. At first, I didn't really know how to end this story, but after making a draft, I just knew it had to end with Otani proposing. The writing process, however, was bumpy. I was very active back in 2011 when I was still a 9th grader, but I eventually had to focus on studies and immersed myself in other fandoms. But I promised to finish it, and now I'm proud to say I did (albeit crappily, but I still did!).

Thank you to everyone who supported this fic. I really mean it, thanks guys! I'm sorry for making you guys wait for years just to get a decent update, and I end up giving you guys short chapters or horribly written ones, and I apologize for those. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, who favorited, who followed, and even messaged me just because of this fic. Thank you so much. I mean it from the bottom of my heart. I may not write any more LC multi-chaptered fanfics, but maybe I'd get in the mood to write LC oneshots. But anyway, read away! And thank you once again!

* * *

><p><strong>It's Best After the Worst<strong>

Epilogue

**...**

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Otani faced Risa's gleaming face and softly smiled at her. She looked beautiful today. He would never admit it, but he wanted to tell the world that she was beautiful every day. Her eyes filled with tears as she grinned like the hopeless romantic sap she was, and Otani laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand tightly.

The man sighed and snapped out of his trance.

He had no idea how he could kiss her in public.

It was Suzuki and Chiharu's wedding, and he shouldn't concentrate on such things. He didn't want to stray from the main event at all. He even considered watching the Nakaos cradle and coo their new little bundle of joy.

But he just couldn't.

His eyes were focused on Risa.

His heart was focused on Risa.

And one day, he was pretty sure, that the both of them would make it together like their friends did.

They would have a grand wedding, just like how Suzuki and Chiharu had.

They would have a family, just like how Heikichi and Nobuko had.

They would spend their lives together, just like how he and Risa always wanted.


End file.
